Down With Love!
by Navigate Me
Summary: AU. Izaya works as a nanny, for Shizuo and is forced to take care of Mairu and Kururi. With the rule set that he cannot fall in love with his boss, just what exactly will happen when Shizuo's feelings for him take a turn? Longer summary inside!
1. Nanny Troubles

**Title: **Down With Love!  
**Author**_**:**_ Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Rule #1, no matter how cute he is, don't fall in love. Rule #2, no matter what he makes you feel, don't fall in love. Rule #3, no matter what happens, don't fall in love. Rule #4, no matter how much you long for him, don't fall in love. And most importantly, rule #5, don't fall in love!

For a really _long_, really detalied summary (for someone like me OTL), please read this:

So basically, Izaya works for Shizuo as a nanny who takes care of chibi!Kururi and chibi!Mairu, Shizuo's adopted kids. Though Shizuo is reluctant towards hiring Izaya, Psyche, Izaya's brother who is close friends with Shizuo, convinces him to hire Izaya. Even though Shizuo knows Izaya would never have feelings for him, he gives a set of rules that the raven must follow: the #1 rule being if Izaya is not allowed to fall for him. _Or else _(kekeke ;D) This rule is set because Shizuo goes through nannies fast, firing every two weeks at most because he is unable to handle their advances.

And uhm yeah, that's all I can kinda say right now. LOL. I've been watching this Asian drama called 'Down with Love' so it's based around that, but I won't go into some of the things the show does since that would be too hard for me OTL. The show is really cute and I highly recommend it :3

This chapter is what kinda leads into what I just typed above. So yeah, enjoy~!

Please forgive my mistakes! D:

* * *

As he walked up his driveway, Shizuo reached for his black tie and pulled it loose around his neck. It was midnight and he had come back from a long day at work, beat and ready for some much needed rest. The client he had last was insufferable.

_'Do it like this!'_

_'I don't like it!'_

_'Are you retarded or something? I said this—' _And blah blah blah.

For someone who worked as one of Japan's best interior designers, one would've thought he would be more tolerant of people's wants, which he was. The only thing that he could _not_ tolerate, though, was the way his clients would voice what they wanted.

For instance, if one was polite, patient, and understanding of Shizuo's capabilities and busy schedule, he would happily work with them. But if a client, like his last one, was _rude_ and _impatient_, Shizuo would often dropp the deal and refuse to work with them.

Who cared, anyways? Combined with also selling houses, Shizuo still would've been making 12 million yen a month. It really wasn't that big of a deal. After all, it was just one _deal_.

'Stupid old woman!' He cursed internally as his was were fixed on the ground in front of him. 'I can't sell you a house and change an entire floor in just a few days! Are you crazy or something?'

As he walked into his house with his eyes closed with a yawn, he dropped his briefcase as soon as they opened. What the _fuck_ happened?

His entire living room was a complete mess! Children's toys and clothes were scattered everywhere, there was spilled juice—or what he _hoped_ was apple juice—on the floor, and shattered glass on the couch.

When he looked to his right into the kitchen, he saw the fridge door hanging open, food all over the walls, chairs knocked over, and flour all over the counter.

Though he was pretty sure it was only Mairu, Kururi, and their nanny who were there for the past few hours, the blonde couldn't help but wonder if they were accompanied by a pack of wild animals.

Just what kind of human was capable of making a mess like _that_?

And just when Shizuo thought his already boiling anger couldn't get any worse, that's when he saw it. On the kitchen counter, he saw his plans for a big project for a new house covered in what he was hoping was Nutella.

Upon seeing his work completely wrecked, his anger snapped. "MIKA!"

Soon a voice came in from up the stairs and Shizuo stared up, his eyes glaring holes into the small woman. "Yes~?"

In what appeared to be an attempt at being sexy, Mika walked down the stairs in a cosplay maid's outfit with matching bow, knee socks, and shoes, as she carried a plate with a small birthday cake.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Shizuo yelled angrily when she finally reached the floor. Though he was angry as Hell, Shizuo was thankful she didn't take her time going down the stairs. Her skirt was _way_ too short to even be considered a skirt, if you asked him.

With a sly smile, she ignored his question and began singing. "Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday dear Shizuo~ Happy birthday to you!"

Finishing her irritating singing, Mika extended her arms and lifted the cake towards Shizuo's face, ignoring his obvious rage. "Well? Aren't you going to blow your candle out?" She said, motioning with her lips to the small white candle atop the cake.

But instead of doing what she hoped for, Shizuo clenched the hand he had undoing his neck tie and ripped it off angrily. "WHAT HAPPENED?" He yelled at her.

Not affected by his outburst, she smiled sweetly. "What does it look like?"

"A ZOO RAN THROUGH HERE BUT SOMEHOW MANAGED TO MESS EVERYTHING UP WITHOUT BREAKING ANYTHING?" He soon mentally corrected himself when he caught a shiny piece of broken glass on his couch.

"No, silly! I made you a birthday cake! Duh!" She said, much to Shizuo's dismay. But at the moment, he was pretty sure there was nothing that wouldn't have upset him at that moment.

Breathing in and out, Shizuo calmed himself enough to lower his voice. The kids were probably asleep by now.

"Please, Mika-san—"

"—Please, just call me Mika—!"

"—Leave. Now." He said softly yet with enough force to show he was still very much upset with her.

Turning and walking into the kitchen, Mika placed the cake gently on the counter before walking back towards Shizuo with a seductive looks in her eyes. _Oh boy_. Not _this_ again.

"I know you don't mean that, Shizuo-san~" She said as she went on her toes, her arms wrapping themselves around the blonde's neck.

"Uhm, yeah, I do." Shizuo said out of annoyance. "Now if you don't mind—"

"Shh…" Mika hushed him, with a finger on his lips before moving it away. Quickly, she closed her eyes and slowly began to move her lips towards Shizuo's.

Right before the space between their mouths was completely gone, Shizuo broke out of Mika's hold, taking a few steps away from her. Glaring, he pointed at the door.

"Leave. _Now_."

Honestly! For the past four or so days, the woman would not leave him alone whenever he was at home! And while she was occupied with flirting with him, Shizuo noticed how Mairu and Kururi began breaking things and causing trouble.

Other than the constant flirting, one of the main reasons Shizuo switched nannies so often was because Mairu and Kururi caused them too much trouble, they just couldn't bare it! Either that or they'd end up completely ignoring the two kids, leaving them to wreck havoc or wander about without supervision.

It was terribly irritating. Shizuo had hired Mika to look after the kids and house, _not_ to flirt with him to the point where Shizuo wanted to cut off his own hand.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the first time something like that happened. In fact, it was a regular occurrence. With every single nanny he hired, Shizuo learned that they did not have any interest in cleaning or child care.

_No_. The only thing they were interested in was Shizuo and winning him over. Compared to many other nannies, what Mika did wasn't even _close_ to what happened before her.

But at one point, Shizuo thought maybe hiring a _male_ nanny would work. But somehow, that seemed to have failed him. It was strange considering the man was a straight ladies man when the blonde hired him, but ended up switching teams for Shizuo within a _week_.

One could only imagine the stress coming home was for someone in Shizuo's situation; to come home to see the house in a mess, and a nanny who did nothing but try to get into his pants.

Can you say irritating?

With a huff, Mika walked towards the couch, grabbed her purse and clothes before stomping out. "You'll regret this!" She yelled as she walked down blonde's drive way, yelling 'we're meant to be's' and other things as she walked.

Grateful that she didn't break anything before leaving, Shizuo walked over and closed the door before leaning on it in total frustration. Something _seriously_ had to change. And _fast_. He couldn't keep living like this at all. It was just too stressful for someone as busy as him.

_Achoo_!

"Shhh! Be quiet, Kuru-chan!"

As he ran a hand through his hair, Shizuo looked up to see Kururi and Mairu peeking down from the top of the stairs. Kururi was about 4 and Mairu had just turned 6. Though a trouble maker like Kururi, Mairu had times where she seemed too mature for her age, always looking after Mairu and holding hands with her as if they would die if separated.

Getting off the door, Shizuo grabbed his briefcase and tie off the ground before making his way for the stairs. Immediately the two kids ran, but stopped as soon as they heard Shizuo's voice from behind them.

"Is all of this because of you?" He asked indifferently, trying to calm himself down until there was no anger whatsoever left in him.

As she held her sister's hand, Mairu looked over her shoulder, "_Us_? So what if it was? The nanny was supposed to clean it up. Too bad she's too incompetent. You should really think about hiring someone who isn't a complete tool like her, uncle." She spat coldly at him before pulling gently on Kururi's hand.

"C'mon, Kuru-chan, let's go to sleep." With that, the two girls disappeared into their room, leaving Shizuo in an angry mood.

* * *

"Not again, Iza-chan!" Psyche said in disappointment. As he sat on his couch with his brother, Psyche began to pout.

Seeing him pout, Izaya pouted in return, the two looking almost like mirror images if it weren't for the different outfits. After dropping the pout, Izaya began, "I don't see what you're so worked up about, Psyche-chan." He said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Psyche said in a childish way that made everything he said sound like he was whining, which he was in Izaya's opinion.

"We _need_ the money for Linda's hospital bill, remember? You getting fired isn't really helping, you know!" The pink eyed male whined again.

Suddenly there was a shot of pain that went right through Izaya's heart. Quickly, memories of what happened to their blonde friend and Kida made their way into his mind and the raven shook his head. He couldn't think about it. Every time he did, it was always too much, even for him.

Sighing in defeat, Izaya's shoulder slumped before mumbling a pitiful 'sorry' to his brother. At this, Psyche's attention was caught and he smiled, "What was that~?"

"Mm'oory…" Izaya said, his face in Psyche's direction as he looked away.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you. Can you please repeat that?" There was just a tiny bit of smugness in Psyche's usually bright and joyous tone.

'That son of a bitch!' Izaya thought to himself, his eyes quickly turning to scowl a little at his pink eyed brother. 'Is he _really_ going to make me repeat myself?'

"Well?"

"I'm 'orry—"

"—What—?"

"—mmssrry—"

"—Hmm—?"

"—mmsssidushjlksrry—"

"—I think that was that was the farthest thing from actual words you've said so far—"

"I'M SORRY, OK. YOU HAPPY?" Izaya yelled in annoyance. Seriously, Psyche was just _asking_ for a good slap to the face! But being the good brother he was, Izaya decided against the thought of hurting him.

With an innocent and content smile, Psyche nodded a 'yes' and Izaya sighed. "I'm sorry, ok, Psyche-chan?"

Though it was rare for Izaya to feel upset, right at that moment, he felt unbearably terrible. Every time he thought about it, there was a sharp pain in his heart and Izaya always felt the urge to cry.

Two years ago, two of his and Psyche's friends, Linda and Kida had gotten into a car accident one night. Because the person who crashed into them was speeding dangerously, the injuries they were left with were horrid.

Because Kida wasn't on the driver's side, the car they were hit by didn't hit him directly, leaving him with only a broken arm and slight concussion. Unfortunately for Linda, he was left having to stay at the hospital on life support. And ever since then, Izaya, Psyche, and Kida all helped pay for Linda's hospital bill.

Unfortunately for Izaya, he was unable to help at times. Because of his attitude and sharp tongue, he was often fired. Only God knew _how_ he continued getting jobs and acing interviews despite being dropped from jobs frequently.

Just the thought of the two of them covered in blood made something in Izaya's stomach turn in discomfort.

Pulling himout of his sad memory of seeing Linda in the hospital was the feeling of a soft pat on his back followed by a hug.

"It's ok, Iza-chan." Psyche said sympathetically, resting his chin on Izaya's shoulder. "Just try to not get fired next time, ok?"

And only God knew how someone like Izaya was blessed with such a sweet and understanding brother like Psyche.

After pulling away, Psyche smiled at his brother once more. But this time, Izaya noticed the hint of sadness that lingered in his brother's expression that made him feel like shit. Like he didn't feel bad enough!

"I'll find a job soon, ok?" Izaya said as he patted Psyche's head.

Psyche nodded and replied, "I'll even help Iza-chan find one!"

At that the two brother's decided to go to sleep in hopes of getting rid of the despondent air floating around them.

* * *

Later that night, Psyche woke up to the sound of his cell phone vibrating on his pillow next to his head. He always kept it there in case the hospital had any information on how Linda was doing.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Picking it up, Psyche answered with a tired 'Hello?' that was muffled with a small yawn he could not hold back.

"Hello? Psyche-chan?"

Psyche's half lidded eyes shot wide open, "Sh-Shizuo-san?" He asked in disbelief. "What are you d-doing calling me?"

Pulling the phone away, he checked the time and frowned slightly. "It's almost 1 AM and I even came in early this morning!" He said as he put the phone back to his ear.

Through the dim lighting, Psyche saw his brother shift slightly in his bed across from his own. Quickly, Psyche made his way into the hallway, making sure to make as little noise as possible. He didn't want to wake Iza-chan!

Entering the hallway and closing the door behind him softly, he leaned against the wall. With his free hand, he began to rub at his sleepy eyes as he heard his boss talk, "I was just wondering if you could find me a new nanny, _fast_."

"What happened to that other one, Miki, Maki, or—"

"Mika."

"Yeah! That one!"

There was a sigh on the other end, "Well let's just say this one didn't work."

Judging from what the blonde had told him before, Psyche wasn't sure if he meant the nanny didn't actually _do_ anything or if he just didn't like her.

"Oh, ok then~!" Psyche said, feeling like falling asleep right there in the hallway. "She seemed nice though…"

"… That's what you think."

"She is, isn't she?"

"Only you could see the good in _anyone_, Psyche-chan." Shizuo said, his voice not as serious like when he first called. "Anyways, do you think you can find me one fast?"

_Thud_.

As he stood in the hallway, the pink eyed man heard the sound of something heavy hitting the ground come from his bedroom and a quite 'fuck, I fell.' Instantly, Psyche's eyes brightened and he smiled widely.

"I know just the person!"

* * *

I just wanted to put this up since I've been dying to, LOL. Hopefully this wasn't too confusing and please forgive my mistakes! I rushed this since holy crap, I have 4 exams next week! ;A;

So anyways, please tell me what'cha think? :3


	2. You Start Today

**Title: **Down With Love!  
**Author**_**:**_ Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Rule #1, no matter how cute he is, don't fall in love. Rule #2, no matter what he makes you feel, don't fall in love. Rule #3, no matter what happens, don't fall in love. Rule #4, no matter how much you long for him, don't fall in love. And most importantly, rule #5, don't fall in love!

I've been watching this Asian drama called 'Down with Love' so it's based around that, but I won't go into some of the things the show does since that would be too hard for me OTL. The show is really cute and I highly recommend it :3

Please forgive my mistakes! D:

Btw, 12 million yen is apparently $145, 960 in Canadian dollars and $145, 799 in US dollars.

* * *

As Izaya tossed and turned in bed, he felt his bed begin to shake to his dismay.

"Go away, Psyche…" He groaned, his eyes still closed as he rolled over to face the wall and away from his brother. "Just because _you_ wake up early doesn't mean you have the right to wake _me_ up early too!"

"But, Iza-chaaaaan~!" Psyche whined as he grabbed the pillow Izaya quickly placed over his head. With it, he began to playfully hit his brother with in hopes of getting him up.

When Izaya's eyes still didn't open, Psyche decided to continue is assault until Izaya quickly retreated under his covers. "Stop hitting me, Psyche or so help me—"

"I found you a job though!" Psyche quickly cut him off and Izaya popped his head out from under his sheets. Though his brother was clearly tired, Psyche noticed his brother's interest and continued, "I told you I'd help find you one, so I did!"

With a yawn, Izaya pushed himself up and sat against his headboard of his bed. "How did you find me one so fast? Did you stay up all night trying to find me one or something?"

"Nope!" Psyche replied with a smile, only to have Izaya stare back at him blankly.

"… You weren't supposed to answer that." Izaya said as Psyche moved from the other end of the bed to sit next to his brother. "Anyways, how did you find one so quickly? Ne, Psyche-chan?

As he hugged the pillow close to his chest, he leaned his head against Izaya's arm. "You remember my boss, right?"

Rubbing his eyes, Izaya tried to remember his name. Despite not being a 100% sure, he was sure it had a 'z' somewhere in it. "Uhm… Sure?"

"Don't you remember?" Psyche asked, the surprised tone in his voice making Izaya surprised himself.

"Why do you sound so shocked?" Izaya said back as he shifted and rested his head atop Psyche's. "He's _your_ boss. _You_ work for him. Not me. Why would _I_ know his name?"

"The three of us went to Raijin together, duh!" Izaya's eyes went wide.

"Really? Who is it?" Izaya said, moving his head to look down at Psyche who was smiling brightly. If it was someone Izaya and Psyche knew, the red eyed male didn't mind working for them at all. In fact, the thought was rather amusing seeing as Izaya hadn't seen any of his friends from high school since graduation.

"Shizuo-san!" Psyche said, his voice as bright and happy as the expression on his face.

With a frown, Izaya said an indifferent 'no' and got off the bed. Though the name rang a bell, Izaya couldn't remember who this 'Shizuo' was.

Psyche, who had put all his weight on his brother, fell over onto his side with a yelp and pout. "What? 'No'?"

As Izaya made his way downstairs into the kitchen, he was followed by his brother trailing closely behind him. Opening a cupboard, Izaya grabbed a bowl, got himself some cereal, milk, and began eating, chewing extra loud in hopes of drowning out his brother's talking.

"Come _on_, Iza-chan! We really need the money, remember—"

Izaya swallowed sharply and interrupted Psyche, "Yes. I remember. Stop bringing that up, will you?"

There was a small pause and Izaya regretted snapping at his brother like that. He just couldn't help himself. The memory just pained him every time it was brought up. Although it _was_ kind of Psyche's fault for bringing it up.

"Anyways," Psyche started as Izaya began to eat his cereal once more. The two stood in the kitchen with Psyche still hugging the pillow closely as Izaya leaned against the counter next to the sink, still a little tired.

"I think you should go for it." The pink eyed male said softly as Izaya lifted up another spoonful of frosted flakes to his mouth.

After swallowing his mouthflu of cereal, Izaya started, "But why are you asking _me_? Can't you find anyone else?"

"I've found him plenty of nannies, but none of them worked out well. They all end up hitting on Shizuo-san and neglect their work." Psyche said as the other finished his food, placing the bowl into the sink snickering. "What's so funny, Iza-chan?"

"It's nothing, really. The name, though… I feel like I've heard it before…" Izaya trailed off as he thought to himself. 'Shizuo'? There was something about that name that felt so… familiar. After a few seconds, he gave up the thought and decided to get dressed and find a job that didn't involve having to take care of children.

"Besides, it's just funny trying to imagine a nanny hitting on their boss. It's like something out of a movie, really! Besides, how do you know I won't end up falling and hitting on him~?" Izaya asked teasingly and Psyche pouted at his brother's slightly condescending tone.

"Just trust me, you won't. Anyways, my boss would like to meet you—" Stepping to the side, Izaya walked right past Psyche who once again, followed unable to finish his sentence.

"Eh? Iza-chan! Where are you going?" Psyche said as he followed his brother up the stairs and into the hallway.

"I'm going to take a shower," He said back as he walked into the bathroom, slamming the door before Psyche had the chance to step in.

Once in, Izaya turned on the water and began to strip himself of his pajamas before stepping in and wincing at the cold water. Immediately he scowled, Psyche must've used up all the hot water again. The bastard!

For a few seconds, Izaya stood there with his arms crossed trying to get use to the water. After quickly adjusting, he uncrossed his arms and ran a hand through his hair to wet it.

Soon, the raven heard the door open and he saw Psyche walk in backwards still hugging the pillow close to him through the blurred shower door. Seeing his brother walk in backwards piqued his curiosity and he raised an eye brow at the other's strange behavior. "Psyche-chan, why are you walking backwards?"

"Because, Iza-chan is _naked_!" Psyche said, leaving Izaya to stare blankly at the other.

"First thing is first, we're both _guys_;_ I_ don't have anything _you_ don't. Second, when you're naked, _I_ look like that _too_. Third, we're _brothers_. We use to bathe together as children, remember? And lastly, I'm behind a blurred out shower door."

As Izaya grabbed their bottle of shampoo, he squirted some into his hand and began to wash his hair. Soon, the bathroom was filled with the sweet aroma of strawberries and through the corner of his eye, Izaya saw his brother's white and pink figure turn around and sit on the closed toilet next to the shower.

"Oh yeah, oops! Haha! Silly me!" Psyche said, laughing at himself a little making Izaya smile. The pink eyed's child-like nature never failed to put a smile on his face.

To think, _Psyche_ was the older one. The one who still insists on sleeping with a night light, watches cartoons for small children, and still believes in Santa, The Easter Bunny, _and_ Tooth Fairy was the older of the two. There was a one and a half year difference between the too, actually.

It always came as a surprise to people who met the two. Psyche's white and pink clothing and childish personality was always an extremely sharp contrast to Izaya's dark clothing and high level intelligence and smug attitude. It only made sense they would automatically assume Izaya as the elder, if not, people would assume they were born at the same time.

When Izaya went to grab the conditioner, he frowned at the bottle. It was empty. Turning to his right and knocking on the glass door that separated him from his brother, he asked for him to pass an unopened bottle of conditioner from the cupboard under the sink.

With his hand sticking out of the shower, Psyche happily handed a pink bottle of conditioner.

"Thanks, Psyche-chan."

As he began to apply the pink substance, he closed his eyes and heard Psyche speak. "Ne, so where do you planning on going so early?"

"I'm gonna go find a job."

Psyche's mood brightened noticeably and he smiled, "Eh! So you _are_ going to work for Shizuo-san as a nanny? That's great—"

The older was cut off as Izaya began to laugh. "_Me_? Work for _him_? Haha, no way!"

"What? Wh-Why?"

"Because, have you seen the way kids act around me? I _repel_ kids. Plus, I don't even remember who this 'Shizuo' is." Izaya said simply, done with conditioning his hair.

Reaching for the soap, he began to clean the rest of himself and continued to listen to his brother. "Wait, _what_? You don't even remember him? We went to Raijin together!"

"So? Do you know how many people we went to school with? It could be anyone, Psyche-chan."

"Ok, so, you don't remember him. That still isn't a good enough reason not to go for the job!"

"True. But the fact that I'm not good with kids is."

"Pleaaaaaaase, _Iza-chan_?" Psyche whined, frowning when he heard his brother curse a little before saying 'no'.

With a huff, Psyche pouted, hugged the pillow in his arms tightly and leaned back against the back part of the toilet. Instantly, there was a loud _'whoosh'_ sound and Izaya screamed.

"PSYCHE, YOU BASTARD! DON'T FLUSH THE TOILET" Izaya yelled, banging on the shower door to get the message across.

Quickly, an evil smile made its way to Psyche's innocent face and he turned and flushed the toilet again. Once again, Izaya screamed as the water turned unbearably cold.

"THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

_Flush_.

"HOLY SHIT! COLD!"

_Flush_.

"PSYCHE."

"Yes?"

_Flush_.

"S-STOP IT!" Izaya stuttered, the water turning colder and colder each time.

"Stop what?"

_Flush_.

"STOP F-FLUSHNG!"

"Not until you promise me you'll go for that job as a nanny."

"Wh-What? N-NO!"

_Flush_.

"STOP FLUSHING, DAMNIT."

When Izaya turned to his right to slide the shower door open, Psyche quickly closed it with the hand that wasn't flushing, dropping the pillow onto the floor in front of him. Izaya struggled as he tried to open the door and cursed his older brother under his breath. For someone as child-like as Psyche, he was pretty damn strong.

Quickly, Izaya turned to stop the water but the handle was stuck. Mother f—

"PSYCHE, STOP IT."

"Not until you promise me—"

"NO."

"Fine, _Iza_-_chan_~"

"I'M SERIOUS. I'M G-GOING TO GET SICK."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to take care of yourself while I'm at work."

"PSYCHE."

_Flush_.

_Flush_.

It was only a matter of seconds before Izaya gave up and Psyche let him out of the shower, shaking. "Well?"

Glaring holes into his brother's face, Izaya agreed. "F-Fine, I'll g-go work-k assss a n-nanny, y-you s-sick b-b-b-bastard." Izaya stuttered, his jaw shaking uncontrollably as his brother placed his rob around him with a satisfied smile.

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in."

After entering the large office that belonged to Izaya's soon-to-be boss and Psyche's current one, the younger of the two felt his eyes widen and mouth drop.

'Oh shit.' He thought to himself.

Little did he know, the blonde did the same before looking down at the papers on his desk as if busy. In his favorite outfit that happened to look like that of a bartender's with sunglasses, Shizuo sat in his chair behind his desk.

'It can't be him…' Shizuo thought to himself as the two brothers made their way towards his desk. But when he tried telling himself he was seeing double, he noticed the difference in clothes and his stomach turned. 'Fuck—'

"Hi, Shizuo-san~!" Psyche greeted sweetly as he held hands with his brother. The two of them stood in front of the blonde's desk as Izaya looked away. "Surprise! This is my younger brother and your new nan—"

"YOU!" Shizuo yelled pointing at Izaya who shifted his eyes to look at the blonde. Shizuo was standing up, a hand on his desk as his other arm was extended and pointing directly at him angrily.

Quickly, a deep smirk absentmindedly made its way to Izaya's face. "Long time no see. To think I've forgotten about you, Shizu-chan."

"DON'T FUCKIN' CALL ME THAT." Shizuo growled. At this, Psyche whimpered in fear as Izaya continued to smirk smugly.

"Looks like you haven't changed at all~" Izaya mused, causing Psyche to grip his hand tighter as if pleading him not to do anything wrong. But it was too late. Izaya already did as soon as he entered the blonde's office.

'Mistake #1, big brother, is having me and Shizu-chan here in the same room.' Izaya thought to himself.

Noticing Psyche's frightened expression, Shizuo calmed himself down and spoke as softly as he could. He was aware of how frail Psyche was and didn't want to permanently scar his secretary. "Psyche-chan, are you trying to tell that _he_ is the new nanny you found for me?"

Psyche nodded weakly and Izaya decided to talk. "Ne, what's that suppose to mean—?"

"What makes him qualified, Psyche-chan?" Shizuo asked, completely ignoring Izaya's existence. Though the blonde found it hard to, what with the raven's mischievous aura floating around him, he tried.

"W-Well for one thing, Iza-chan can c-cook really well, clean, t-take of children," Izaya's head turned immediately at the lie as Psyche continued, "Plus, unlike the other n-nannies, he w-won't flirt with you. Iza-chan is straight!" Psyche blushed a little, unable to control his stuttering. Seeing his boss so angry… it was scary, really.

"I've had a few straight male nannies before and they all ended up going after me." Shizuo said back before Psyche continued.

"B-But Iza-chan is d-different!"

"How?" Shizuo asked, trying to make Izaya sound unfit so he would have a reason not to hire him.

"Because, he's got a girlfriend!" Psyche said confidently, completely masking his nervousness. "And Iza-chan is also really faithful to her!"

With his eye wide, Izaya leaned to whisper to his brother. "What the _fuck_ are you saying? I don't have girl friend!"

Turning and whispering back, Psyche said, "It's for Linda-chan, Izaya. Just trust me."

After turning back to face his boss, Psyche noticed Shizuo expression. Moving the hand that was pointing at Izaya down, he stuffed both hands into his pockets and asked, "Oh really? Who is it?"

"Yagiri Namie!"

At that, Izaya's hand became dangerously tight around his brothers. 'As soon as we are out of his office, I am going to kill you!'

"First, here are a few rules," Shizuo started. "Your brother is not allowed to quit within a year or fall for me or else he has to pay me what I am to pay him. So if he quits or ends up falling for me after a month, he will owe me a months work of pay. And lastly, don't piss me off, got that?"

"What? You think I'll fall for you? Please! And I have to pay you if I want to quit? You've got to be shitting me!" Izaya complained, but it did little to Shizuo.

"If you want the job, you're going to have to live with that." Shizuo said before continuing with a smirk, "Oh and don't act like it'd be a bad thing falling for me. In fact, you should be honored. So, do we have a deal?"

"No—" Izaya was interrupted by his brother who accepted for him, much to his dismay.

"Good. Since I'm desperate for a nanny right now, you start today. A car will come pick you up and drop you off at the house later." Shizuo told him as he sat down and began sorting out his work.

"I hate you so much right now, Psyche." Izaya whispered , his voice low and harsh. But despite his brother's cruel words, Psyche new he'd thank him later for it.

* * *

Tell me what'cha think?

The part where they're in the office is rushed so yeah. Sorry about the mistakes! D:

Fucking exams are gon' kill me ;n;


	3. Fucked

**Title: **Down With Love!  
**Author**_**:**_ Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Rule #1, no matter how cute he is, don't fall in love. Rule #2, no matter what he makes you feel, don't fall in love. Rule #3, no matter what happens, don't fall in love. Rule #4, no matter how much you long for him, don't fall in love. And most importantly, rule #5, don't fall in love!

* * *

As Izaya sat in the car, sent by Shizuo to go take him to the blonde's house, he groaned at the predicament his brother had gotten him into. Work for Shizuo? Though Izaya didn't have anything against Shizuo, the blonde certainly had something against the _him_.

Izaya couldn't think of why the blonde held so much disdain towards him. Maybe it was Izaya's sharp tongue and mind games. He was like that to everyone, even Psyche sometimes. But as he thought about it, his attitude had calmed down—_just_ a little.

In high school, he and Shizuo got along, in Izaya's opinion, quite well—if you call Izaya always teasing and annoying Shizuo 'well.' Even though Izaya's memory of high school had faded slightly, much to his surprise, all he was able to remember was that every time Shizuo saw him, he'd always try to beat the living shit out of him.

Of course it would've frightened anyone else to have someone as strong and easily angered like Shizuo after him, but the raven never felt afraid at all. In fact, Izaya would just add _more_ fuel to Shizuo's fire by messing around with the blonde some more.

_Sure_ Izaya's constant teasing was a good reason for wanting to hurt him, but his teasing wasn't all _that_ bad, if you asked him.

Sitting in the back of the car, he turned to look out of the window to his right. His memories of high school were rather amusing, really. Or at least what he was able to remember. Especially the people he had met. But after he graduated, he rarely saw anyone he attended Raijin with then.

Other than his older brother, Kida, Linda, Kyohei, and Namie were the only people he actually stayed in contact with, which reminded him—

'Shit… Stupid Psyche! From now on I'm going to have to lie and call Namie my _girlfriend_.' He said internally, slightly disgusted at thhought. Though he didn't actually _have_ to tell Namie about it, he still didn't like the thought of refering to her as someone he was romantically involved with.

'I wonder if he knows I have this little thing called _standards_—and an annoying woman like her doesn't meet my _high_ standards.'

Despite the strange 'friendship' between the two, Izaya and Namie had continued to talk to each other after graduation.

At one point, they even worked together until he had gotten fired. Apparently one of the customers at the restaurant he had worked at complained about his cooking. What was said about him was so bad his boss had no choice but to fire him. For someone who was filled with tons of pride like Izaya, he was greatly offended to hear someone had complained about the dish he had made.

If it weren't for whatever bastard that said such terrible things about his cooking skills, he wouldn't have been fired. And if he wasn't fired, he would've still been working as a cook.

_Not_ some nanny for two snotty little kids and a man who would probably kill him if he had the chance.

"Excuse me, we're here, sir." Said the driver and Izaya snapped out of his thoughts immediately. Looking out the window, he gaped.

If Shizuo was still as strong and still had the same short temper he had when they were both in school, how was the blonde capable of living in such a _nice_ house? Wouldn't he be scared of wrecking it, what not with his incredible amount of strength and tendency to become really angry _really_ fast?

The house was modern looking and white with large windows that helped him see into the house perfectly. If it weren't for the high fences and trees that were set up around the house, any stalker would have a good view of Shizuo and the two kids. Either way, the place was quite amazing.

Opening the door and stepping out, the raven said his thanks. Before closing the door, the driver quickly handed him a key to the house then drove off, leaving Izaya to stare at the house in awe once more.

Since Shizuo was apparently one of Japan's best interior designers, according to what Psyche had told him, Izaya wasn't _that_ surprised. Someone with a title like that was bound to have a nice place.

According to Psyche, once again, the blonde had designed his house. Though it didn't surprise him that an interior designer would live in a house he designed himself, what _did_ was that who knew someone who was capable of destroying a house with his bare hands was also capable of creating one?

It was quite interesting, really. At this, a smile made it's way onto Izaya's pale face. 'Still as interesting as ever, Shizu-chan~'

With the key in his hands, he quickly made his way to the door and unlocked it. As he entered, Izaya gaped once more. Though he was already able to see into the house from outside, after entering, he was able to get a good look of the kitchen and the rest of the ground floor. The place was _amazing_. Or at least to him it was.

But before he had any time to take a look around and go upstairs onto the second floor, his pocket began to vibrate. Reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone, he saw he had received a text.

For a moment, Izaya stared at the screen of his iPhone before clicking the text. The text appeared to be from an unknown number. In the grey little speech bubble that indicated a received text, Izaya began to read.

**_You have to go pick up the kids at 3:30 and be sure they eat. The two go to Imakawa Elementary and Kururi, the younger one, is allergic to peanuts so be careful. By the way, this is Shizuo._**

Izaya scowled at the text before replying, though he was pretty sure a reply wasn't needed.

**_How the fuck did you get my cell number?_**

Staring at the phone, another grey speech bubble popped up a few seconds after, pushing his message in the green speech bubble upwards.

**_Psyche gave it to me a minute ago—_**

"The bastard!" Izaya yelled loudly, his voice bouncing off the walls and floor, before reading the rest of the text reluctantly.

**_—anyways, since the kids aren't suppose to be home yet, I guess you can just relax for a bit. But remember, pick them up._**

Taking that as permission, Izaya grabbed the TV remote he found lying on the couch nearby and flopped onto the couch. Lying on his stomach, bored, he turned on the large TV in search of something amusing to watch. But after 10 minutes, and several channels later, Izaya still found himself bored and decided to leave it on the cartoon channel he had stopped at.

Rolling onto his back, he started up at the ceiling as the house was filled with the sounds of animated yelling, sound effects, and random voice speaking too fast. As he laid there, he wondered what the kids he had to pick up later were like. If the kids were as toublesome as Psyche had told him in the past, what would happen to him? Since he wasn't allowed to quit or else he'd have to fork over money to Shizuo, if the kids were complete brats, like he assumed, there was only two words he was able to think of.

"I'm _fucked_." He mumbled to himself as he looked at his cell phone to check the time. He still had an hour or so until he had to pick up the kids and since he knew where the school was, he didn't need to spend time trying to find it.

That's when he remembered, "What were the names of those two…? Murai? Maiya? No wait, that one had 'ru' in it somewhere... I think"

For the next minute or so, he pondered what the eldest sibling's name was. Since Shizuo had told him the younger's was Kururi, that only left the other one.

"Maru? Miaru? Miru…?" He trailed off as he began to snicker, "I should just call them 'Brat #1' and 'Brat #2' or something! That would make things _so_ much more easier for me! Haha!"

As he continued with thinking out loud to himself, he browsed through the internet on his phone until there was a loud 'crash' from the TV that caught him off guard, causing him to drop his iPhone on his face.

"Ow! Mother fucker!"

* * *

"Thank you and have a nice day!" Psyche said as he ended the call with his usual happy attitude, placing the phone back down in it's place. As he sat at his desk right outside of Shizuo's office, he was about to start typing documents and print out a few things he had been told to when his brother crossed his mind.

Slouching back into his chair and spinning around in it slowly, he pouted slightly.

"Ne, I wonder how Iza-chan is doing." He said quietly to himself, picking up his cell phone unsure whether or not it would've been a good idea to text him asking if he was ok.

Before his hand touched his pink cell phone next to the keyboard of his computer, he quickly pulled his hand away and straightened himself. His brother was capable of handling himself. Growing up, he had always been the one to rely on Izaya despite being two years his senior.

"I'm sure Iza-chan is doing fine!" He said to himself confidently as he started typing. Psyche knew his brother had a natural way with kids which he suspected was from all the times he had taken care of him.

As he typed with strong faith in his brother, a certain blonde walked out of his office.

"Hi, boss~!" Psyche smiled, clicking print as Shizuo stood in front of his desk, a pencil in his hand as if he had just been sketching out ideas for future plans. "If you need those copies of the design you just made, I'm printing them out right now so just wait a sec~"

As the printer came to life and began to print out copies of the plans for a house Shizuo had created for one of his clients, Psyche noticed a small change in his boss' attitude. He seemed a little... stressed. "Ne, boss, are you ok~?"

"I'm fine," He replied, his voice surprisingly calm. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that, after having you so angry with my brother being around—"

Psyche flinched when the pencil in Shizuo's hand snapped into two, between his middle and index finger and thumb as if nothing, at the mention of Izaya.

"—I thought you'd still b-be a little o-on edge." He stuttered, blushing slightly after realizing he did so before quickly recovering. "But anyways, the copies are done!"

With that, the innocent male turned in his computer chair to face the printer, grab the papers, and turn back to give them to his boss. After giving his thanks, Shizuo left and walked into his office.

Once in, he walked over to his desk, dropped the copies onto the large table, and fell into his chair stressfully. What was he going to do?

It wasn't until he had calmed down much later that he realized he had hired Izaya that… that… _flea_!

If Shizuo wasn't angry at the time, he would've _never_ agreed to hiring him! Maybe if he were as sweet, obedient and nice as his brother then he wouldn't have mind. But _no_. Somehow Psyche was born with all the nice traits which left Izaya well… _Izaya_.

Oh God, and having someone like _him_ around the kids? Shizuo was pretty sure leaving the two in a whore house for a few hours would've been a better choice than leaving them in the 'care' of that flea.

If the man was still like his teenaged self, that meant Izaya was still very much capable of causing more havoc by himself than Mairu and Kururi _combined_. And that worried Shizuo beyond belief. Not only did he have to keep the two girls in check, but an annoying, fully grown man _too_? Like he wasn't stressed enough!

"What the _Hell_ was I thinking?" He brought a hand up to run through his blonde hair, letting out s sigh. "I'm _so_ fucked."

With the thought of the two kids and Izaya in mind, Shizuo wondered if he had picked them up yet and soon, his bad mood lightened as he snickered quietly to himself.

If Izaya hadn't picked up the kids yet then _boy_ was he in for a surprise.

* * *

"Who are you?"

As Izaya stood in front of the school he was told the kids attended, with a sign that read 'Heiwajima kids', he smiled. "I'm your new nanny."

The one who had asked who he was, which he assumed was the elder one considering the difference in height between the two girls, had her hair in braids, glasses, and a small scowl on her face. Before leaving the house, the raven had texted Psyche asking for the older sister's name. According to him, her name was Mairu.

Kneeling down in front of her, Izaya peered behind the small girl. Behind Mairu was who he assumed was Kururi, the younger one. She had short hair and unlike her sister, did not wear glasses. When he waved at her from behind the elder one, she blushed and then hid her face shyly.

"So," The elder started, catching Izaya's attention. Reaching behind her, Izaya watched as she grabbed her sisters hand. It was cute, really."You're going to be taking care of us from now on?"

"Pretty much~" The raven said as he stood up and moved to pat the girl's head. But as he reached forward to do so, the girl swatted his hand away bitterly.

With her scowl deepening, she a spat out a disdainful, "Don't touch me."

And that was all it took for Izaya to label her as 'cold'. Not once had he met such a _harsh_ child before. The ones he had known, like Erika and Walker, though annoying at times, were sweet and nice to him. He was quite fond of them, actually, though he would never admit to it.

"So, I guess I should take you guys home now. Come on." The raven held out his hand with a smile. When neither one made a move to take his hand, that's when he remembered something. Reaching into the pockets of his jacket, he pulled out two lollipops and held them out to the two girls.

"There was a candy shop on the way so I thought I'd get you two something." He said as Kururi reached for one of them with a shy smile.

After taking it, she released her sister's hand to unwrap it then stick it into her mouth happily. "Th-Thank you."

"No problem. What about you? You want the other one?" Izaya turned his attention away from the younger girl towards Mairu.

But instead of replying, she turned and spoke to Kururi. "Ne, Kuru-chan, remember what I told you about taking candy from strangers?"

Almost instantly, the smile that had made it's way onto her face faded and she opened her mouth to pull out the lollipop. "S-sorry, Nee-chan."

Handing her lollipop to Mairu, the older took it and shoved it into Izaya's jacket pocket with a harsh smile. "Thanks, but no thanks. We don't take candy from strangers. Now if you don't mind, we'd like to go home."

'What a brat!' Izaya thought immediately, trying his hardest not to glare at the little girl. Did she just _really_ just stick that back into his pocket?

"Are you retarded or something? Take us home." She spat back only pissing off Izaya some more. "_Well_?"

With an incredibly forced smile, he nodded and motioned for them to lead the way. As he trailed behind them making sure nothing happened to them, he saw a corner store across the street which reminded him, "What do you guys want for dinner?"

Walking behind Mairu, holding her hand, Kururi looked over her shoulder and up at Izaya.

"There's a store right there so why don't we stop and pick up a few things?" He said looking down at her. He wasn't going to lie, between the two girls, he favored Kururi.

Unlike her sister, who was a complete _brat_, Kururi was quiet and seemed to pity him considering the look on her face. It was as if she was apologizing for Mairu's rudeness.

"Sure." Kururi said quietly, tugging on Mairu's hand slightly. "Ne, Nee-chan, what do you want to eat for dinner?"

As they stopped at the end of the street, Izaya waited next to Kururi as Mairu spoke. "Hmm… I don't know. What about you, Kuru-chan?"

"Anything you choose is fine with me." The other said quietly, making Mairu huff.

"_Fine_! I'll choose, why don't we buy some Ootoro then?" She said as the cars stopped to let them by. As they walked across the street into the store, Izaya smiled a little. Ootoro? He absolutely _loved_ Ootoro.

'Guess this girl isn't all _that_ bad.' He thought as they stood in front the front the store next to one of the greeters.

"Hey, can you please watch these two for me?" Izaya asked and the greeter nodded. "Thanks."

"Ok you two, stay here and I'll be back." He said before walking towards the area where they sold sea food. After purchasing four ready-to-go Ootoro, he paid and went back to the entrance only to find the two girls had left.

Immediately, Izaya panicked. It hadn't even been a day and he had somehow managed to lose them. Turning towards the greeter from earlier asking where they were, Izaya quickly learned the two kids had aready left. Quickly, he ran out of the store and looked to his left in right hoping he'd be able to see the two kids.

"Shit! Mairu! Kururi!" He called only to have no reply. "Shit!"

_Buzz_. _Buzz_.

Soon his phone started vibrating. Rather reluctantly, he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. It was a text from Shizuo.

**_I'll be home in around 40 minutes. When I get there nothing better be broken, got it? That includes Mairu and Kururi._**

Izaya paled. "I am _so_ fucked."

* * *

**A/N:** So uh, a lot of the things they said was different from what was said in the show Down With Love so yeah, haha~ Oh and Shizaya doesn't kick in right away so just wait lol. Just like the actual show, I want to write them starting to realize their feelings for each other. Hehehe! :3

Sorry about the mistakes! D:

**papersounding:** It's something I've seen off of TV shows and movies. Apparently when someone flushes the toilet while someone else is taking a shower, the water coming from the shower turns really cold. So while Izaya was taking a shower and Psyche flushed the toilet, the water turned really cold haha xD

**Bani:** Glad to know you're finding it interesting so far! ^^

**DownloadedFeelings:** I'm glad you understand! I'm just really conscious when it comes to what I write so I'm afraid of speeding things up too fast D: Haha, the cute ones are always evil x)

**blackwingsgreeneyes**: If Shizuo were real and I were older I would totally hit on him, LOL. I hope the part about Linda wasn't that bad. I love Linda and Psyche! lol, I'm glad you liked the washroom scene :D

**Lorey:** I'm glad to know you like it so much! :3


	4. Hide 'N Seek and Ootoro

**Title: **Down With Love!  
**Author**_**:**_ Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Rule #1, no matter how cute he is, don't fall in love. Rule #2, no matter what he makes you feel, don't fall in love. Rule #3, no matter what happens, don't fall in love. Rule #4, no matter how much you long for him, don't fall in love. And most importantly, rule #5, don't fall in love!

Sorry for the mistakes!

**Important**: The house Shizuo is living in is the one Yu Ping lives in in the drama this is based off of, lol. You can see what it looks like in the first episode, (I think)

* * *

After 10 minutes of walking around the store and down a few streets, Izaya admitted defeat and brought a hand to hold his head. It hadn't even been a full day, yet he managed to fuck up terribly. Only he'd be able to manage that.

If only Psyche did too. If he did, Izaya wouldn't have been in such a predicament.

He knew leaving them there was a bad idea, but bringing him all the way to the back of the store was even worse. He'd seen kids at stores whenever he went to buy food for him and Psyche. But they always seemed annoying and would always nag they adult they came with. Izaya knew that would only cause a head ache so he decided to leave the two with one of the workers.

... Too bad the worker was a complete air-head who wasn't capable of looking after two little kids.

"Oh well..." Izaya said to himself as he shrugged. Since it was pretty much safe to say Izaya had lost the two kids, he thought he'd might as well walk back and tell Shizuo.

Though most people would've feared angering Shizuo, the thought did nothing to Izaya at all. The thought to him was rather amusing, actually. If the blonde was still anything like he was in highschool, which Izaya assumed he was, an angry Shizuo would still be as entertaining as ever.

As he walked down the street, towards the blonde's house, Izaya stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket as the wind blew. There was an air of carelessness around him and he whistled a little. He was surprisingly calm, swinging his bag with Ootoro slightly as he walked with an even pace down the side walk.

With the thought of missing two kids still in mind, he snorted quietly. The older one, Mairu, was a brat anyways. Though Kururi, on the other hand, seemed like a sweet little girl.

Izaya would've felt guilty if anything happened to Kururi, now that he thought about it. She seemed sweet and she wasn't rude to him at all.

Too bad she had to have such a snotty older sister to look up to.

Turning the corner, he soon realized how much he needed the money the blonde was willling to pay him.

Continuing on his walk, he groaned. He really did need the money for Linda. But he doubted a pay check would come anywhere near him if he was missing the two kids he was paid to take care of.

And losing them didn't quite fall under the category of 'take care of'.

Oh well. Things could've been worse, if you asked him. They could've crossed the street the wrong time and could've gotten run over, or some car could've stopped and grabbed the two girls and drove away before Izaya had the chance to get them out.

... Or something.

He didn't really know where those thoughts came from, but he didn't really seem to mind.

But still, as long as they were alive it was ok, right?

... Right?

After turning the corner, Izaya opened the gate into the house with the spare key he had been given. Closing the gate and locking it, the raven walked up the drive way. Quickly, his body went from calm to nervous with each step he took. He knew that if he had lost the kids, he would be in big trouble with not only Shizuo, but with Psyche.

Frankly, Izaya was scared of Psyche's reaction if he was fired. Though he was sure his brother wouldn't be mad, he didn't like the thought of Psyche being upset with him. The thought just didn't sit right with him, really.

Because Linda and Psyche had been best friends for as long as Izaya was able to remember, he knew how much his older brother cared about the blonde.

So whenever he saw the chance for money to help pay for Linda's hospital bill, Psyche always took it. Even if it involved pushing Izaya into jobs and opportunities he didn't want to take at times.

Izaya never really cared, though. He cared about the happy blonde, and his brother, Kida, too. So the thought of why he was doing something he didn't want to, which was to help Linda, helped _him_—even if it was only a little bit.

But being a nanny? Of all things—why couldn't Psyche have done it? He was _way_ better with kids than Izaya.

Opening the door, Izaya swallowed nervously. Taking a looking around, Izaya took a few steps in, making his way towards the kitchen to put his bag of sushi down on the counter.

There was an eerie silence that left a low, almost inaudible ringing in the raven's ears.

"Izaya."

Said male's shoulders jumped before looking behind him.

With his arms crossed as he sat on the couch, Shizuo gave Izaya, what he assumed was, an attempt at not glaring at him.

Feeling silly for being so easily frightened, Izaya grinned to hide his embarrassment. "Why hello there, Shizu-chan~"

The raven was pretty sure he saw a vein in the blonde's forehead pop, much to his amusement. "Don't call me that."

"Why~? It suits you so well!"

"You call me that again I will hurt you."

"Oh really?"

"Is that a challenge?" Standing up, Shizuo walked over and grabbed Izaya by the collar of his black shirt.

"You know it." As Shizuo lifted a fist Izaya continued. "But if you did, I'd have to report you since that would be considered assault."

With that, Shizuo gave a small growl before releasing a triumphant Izaya. He was completely not up and not in the mood to deal with the raven. Then again, he was never in the mood, actually. "This is harder than I thought it'd be…"

"What's harder? Resisting my obvious sex appeal?" Izaya winked playfully before placing a hand on his hip.

Shizuo blushed lightly as he glared. "No. I meant that being nice to you is hard. Besides, you have no sex appeal."

"Ne! That's so mean!" Izaya pouted slightly. "I have a lot of sex appeal! You love it! In fact, I'll make you love me. Everyone usually does~"

"Whatever. Besides, you're that one that better not fall for me. Remember what I said?"

"Yeah, yeah. If I ended up falling in love with you, I'll be fired and I'll owe you money. Whatever." The raven waved his hand, dismissing it carelessly. "Besides, we all know it'll be the other way around~"

"Me? Love you? You must be insane."

"I'm right. I always am, Shizu-chan. I always am and always will be~!"

"Go choke."

"Oh~ How kinky~" Izaya winked as Shizuo rolled his eyes, walking past the shorter, confident male.

Going towards the counter, the blonde looked into the plastic bag Izaya brought with him. From his spot close to the counter where he had placed the food, Izaya watched the other's expression change from a scowl into on of surprise.

"Ootoro?" Shizuo asked, turning to look at Izaya.

"You know it! Why?" Izaya asked as he made his way into the kitchen to sit at the large, glass dining table. Resting his head on his hand, he turned to look at the blonde.

"This is Mairu and Kururi's favorite. How did you know?"

"I asked them what they wanted to eat and Mairu said she wanted Ootoro." Izaya smiled slightly. "Since it's my job to take care of those two, I thought I'd let them choose."

Standing up, Izaya made his way towards Shizuo and grabbed a small plastic container of Ootoro. After talking about it, the raven started craving it really, _really_ bad.

Breaking apart the chopsticks that came along with the black, plastic container, he opened it and placed some of his favorite sushi into his mouth. His cheeks flushed and he smiled as he ate. He really did love that stuff. It was just simply _amazing_.

Noticing Izaya's smile, Shizuo stared. "Uhm, are you ok?"

Izaya swallowed then placed some more into his mouth, his smile never leaving his face. "Uh 'couse I'am. Why 'ould you 'sk 'at?"

"You're smiling."

"Wha' now? 'Sit illegal 'fo me to 'mile?" Izaya continued to eat, speaking with a mouth full of food, his cheeks still pink with a small blush.

"No it's just that... I've never seen you smile before."

"Then 'ookat Psyche-chan. We 'ook 'sactly 'like."

As Izaya continued to smile, eating his Ootoro happily, the blonde was left staring.

It was true, Izaya and Psyche did look exactly alike, despite the difference in clothes and eye color, but there was just something different about Izaya's smile in comparison to his older brother's. Shizuo wasn't sure what exactly was different, but there was just something about it.

He just couldn't place his finger on it, but he knew they weren't the same. Surprisingly enough, seeing Izaya's smile made him feel something he didn't feel when he saw Psyche smile. It was strange...

Looking away from the content looking raven next to him with a small blush, Shizuo focused his attention on the other three Ootoro containers.

'One for me, and the other for Mairu and Kururi.' He thought to himself. The blonde was surprised once more. The flea actually bought him food too.

"So where are the girls?" Shizuo asked calmly.

Izaya choked on his food.

Quickly placing his food on the counter, Izaya ran to the sink and coughed up his sushi. While he was focused on eating, he had forgotten all about those two!

"Well? Where _are_ they?" Shizuo's voice was a little more demanding as he turned to look at Izaya.

"Uh… well you see…"

"Well?"

"I… uh… well…" Izaya was absolutely speechless. And the way he kept stumbling over his words, and mumbling was ratherpathetic.

"You did pick them up from school, right?" The raven noted the slightly menacing tone in Shizuo's voice.

"Yeah, I did—"

"So where are they?"

Izaya sighed inwardly giving up. He might as well face the music even though he knew it would lead to a good, hard punch in the face.

As he reach into his pocket, he realized he had not brought his pocket knife with him. Even though he brought with him everywhere, he knew it would've only caused complications if the two girls found it.

So there he was, without his knife—completely and utterly defenseless. The one day he didn't have his knife with him—Oh well, Izaya was fast. He could always just dodge whatever came flying at him and run like Hell—

"I said, _where are they_?"

"Funny story, I—"

"Neeeee! I can't believe you!" Whipping his his head at break neck speed, Izaya found himself looking at Mairu who had both hands on her hips. Beside her was Kururi who had a hand in front of her mouth as the other held the back of her older sister's shirt shyly.

Izaya stared blankly. "Huh?"

"Remember? We were playing hide-n-seek and you forgot about us!" Mairu said, giving the tall, crimson eyed male a look.

Quickly, something clicked in Izaya's head and he began to play along. "Oh yeah! Sorry you two. You guys are just so good at this; I gave up and forgot to end it."

"Next time you better yell and tell us when you give up!" Mairu took her sister's hand and lead her towards their blonde uncle.

Reaching over, Izaya grabbed two containers, two pairs of chopsticks, and handed them to Mairu and Kururi. "You two better eat, ok?" Izaya said, patting Kururi on the head as she blushed sweetly.

"Thank you." Said the younger sister in a soft, angelic voice before her sister mumbled a small 'thank you' of her own, surprising both Izaya and Shizuo.

Izaya was surprised considering the fact he was sure the elder hated his guts, whereas the blonde was surprised that they seemed nice to the raven. Usually, they would've done something rude, like throw the food given to them at the nanny, insult him, or something along those lines. Instead, the politely accepted their food and even said 'thank you'.

"I guess I'll just leave you to your job. Make sure these two eat and go to bed on time, ok?" Shizuo said to Izaya as he made his way to the door.

"Aren't you going to eat?" The raven asked, motioning to the container of Ootoro he bought for the tall blonde.

With his hand on the doorknob, Shizuo spoke, "Thank you but no. Just save it for me. I'll eat it later."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting I have to attend—"

"What? Why did you even come here?" Mairu practically yelled, making her sister wince slightly. "If you're not going to eat dinner with us, why did you even come home?"

"I came to make sure your new nanny over there didn't screw up. Since you two haven't driven him crazy yet, and since there isn't mess and everything seems to be in place, I assume you both are in good hands." He said, turning the handle and walking out. Outside, he looked into the house and waved. "I'll see you guys later."

And with that, Shizuo was gone, leaving Izaya alone with Kururi and a fuming Mairu.

"I can't believe him!" Mairu yelled loudly, throwing the container of Ootoro down onto the floor. Once again, her sister winced.

Confused, Izaya looked at the mess on the kitchen floor. "What was that for? I thought you said you wanted to eat that!"

"Well I change my mind. I'm not hungry anymore." She glared at him as Kururi tugged at her older sister's shirt.

"That's not very nice, you know." Izaya refrained from yelling at her. "All I did was buy you what you said you wanted to eat and you repay me by throwing it on the floor and making a mess—?"

"I don't care! You're useless anyways! Stupid fuc—"

"Bad word! Calm down, Nee-chan—!" Kururi tried to keep her sister in check but was caught off by a sharp glare.

"Aren't you upset too? He left us _again_—"

"I-I am, Nee-chan, it's just that—"

"Just that what? _Huh_?" Mairu yelled loudly, making her sister wince once more. As Izaya watched the Mairu and Kururi's exchange, he felt bad every time the younger winced at her sister's harsh tone.

"A-All our n-new nanny did was buy us f-food… you didn't have to make a m-mess—"

"Oh? So you're defending him now?" She glared. "Why in the world are you defending him?"

"I'm sorry, N-Nee-chan. I-I…" Kururi said, on the verge of tears. And it was that moment that Izaya inally stepped in, ending the fight between the two preschoolers.

"Ok you two, settle down. If you want, you can have the rest of my Ootoro since—"

"I don't want your stupid food! Ugh!" After walking over and punching Izaya's crotch with a surprising amount of strength, Mairu stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs angrily.

"Nee-chan!" Kururi called after her sister but it was no use. She was already on the second floor and in their room.

As Izaya stood there, crouched over holding his abused crotch in pain with closed eyes, he cracked a crimson eye open. Kururi was tugging at his shirt gently as she frowned. There were tears in the corners of her eyes and she bowed slightly, "I'm sorry about Nee-chan. She's always l-like this…"

"N-No problem…!" Izaya managed to say despite the overwhelming pain from below the belt.

Just who knew someone so _small_ and so _young_ was capable of punching so damn _hard_?

The braided girl was so strong, it was almost comical.

After bowing and apologizing on behalf of her older sister once more, the small girl hugged Izaya's legs before turning and going upstairs after Mairu.

Standing by himself, Izaya straightened himself wondering to himself, 'What the fuck just happened…?'

* * *

"Mairu and Kururi are adopted. They're parents both died when Mairu was around 3 years old and Shizuo-san was the only family member they had left in Japan, leaving him with no choice but to adopt them. If he didn't the two of them would've been left at an orphanage. If he did, the two of them would have been separated and alone." Psyche said as he made himself comfortable, snuggling up to Izaya who sat on his bed, leaning his head back against the head board tiredly.

As Izaya yawned, Psyche placed his head on his younger brother's shoulders and closed his eyes. "So in other words, both of them have been alone from the start with only each other and Shizuo-san to rely on. I feel bad for them, though. Shizuo-san is their only real family but it doesn't seem like he spends a lot of time with them…" Psyche trailed off with a small yawn.

It was almost 1 AM and both Orihara's were beat. Izaya, who had arrived home around 12:30 AM, went straight to bed. As he walked up the stairs, Izaya couldn't help but wonder what caused Mairu to blow up earlier.

Though he suspected that she was just naturally bratty like that, he knew he was missing something. People didn't explode like that over nothing. He was sure of it.

After entering his room, Psyche soon followed, walking out of the washroom and down the hall behind his brother. As Izaya collapsed onto his bed tiredly, he watched with tired eyes as Psyche walked around their room, sorting and preparing files for the next day at work.

When he removed his dark, fur-trimmed jacket, Izaya asked Psyche about the two girls.

He thought if he asked, maybe he would have a better understanding as to how to handle the two. Izaya was vaguely able to remember the things Psyche had told him when the pink eyed male was forced to babysit the two once.

Despite expecting some story that would only give him all the more reason to not like the elder sister, he started to feel a little sorry. It must've been tough not growing up with a mom or dad…

"Anyways that's all I can say now, Iza-chan. I'll tell you the rest in the morning. I have to go to work early tomorrow. Good night, Iza-chan!" Psyche said, shifting and wrapping his arms around his brother's stomach, nuzzling his face into the side of Izaya's torso.

"Sure. Wait a second! Hey! Why don't you go sleep in your bed?"

"I'm already in yours! Plus I'm so use to sleeping with you, Iza-chan!"

"Go sleep in your bed." Izaya tried pushing Psyche off, but the elder only held onto him even more, hugging the younger Orihara tightly.

"Psyche."

"No!"

"Go to your bed."

"I dun wanna!"

"Psyche."

"Please!"

"I'm tired."

"So am I! That's why I don't wanna get up and go all the way to my bed! I'm already comfortable too!"

Sighing Izaya gave up. "Fine. You can sleep with me. Just don't hog the blanket, ok?"

"Ok~!"

With that, Psyche fell asleep hugging his younger brother. Meanwhile, Izaya lied there with an arm around his brother as he thought about Mairu and Kururi.

'A life without a mother or father... huh?'

* * *

**DownloadedFeelings:** Mairu intimidates me too… which is pretty sad since I'm the one writing her, lol xD And I'm glad you think Kururi is cute! It's what I've been aiming for ^^ Thanks so much for reviewing! :D

**cats2find**: This probably wasn't a fast update and I'm sorry! D: I'm glad you like the fic though! (:

**WhiteCrow10**: I LOVE Psyche! ^^ Since the plot needed an older brother, I thought I'd throw in Psyche. Haha! Oh the bathroom scene x) I had a lot of fun writing that part, lol. Omg, I don't blame the other maids either. Teehee ^/^

**Masaomi** Kida-kun: Since you've reviewed each chapter, with a lot to say, all I can say is thank you and I'm glad you really like this fic! Even though you've said so much and I'm saying so little, thank you so so so much! :DD

**Aihara**-**Yuki**: Almost all of my Shizaya fics are rated T, LOL. I'm glad you like this one! :D Since this one ended with a little bit of Mairu and Kururi's past, I'm going to have to go into more detail about it next chapter! ^^ Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and subscribing!

**Aokidanza**: Yay! I'm really happy it's different, lol! Haha Psyche is adorable, oh my goodness x). Izaya has his moments, I guess. Hahaha~ xD Thanks for the review!

**All people who reviewed or just read without reviewing: **Thank you! Oh! And thanks to everyone who favorite and alerted! :DD Sorry about the late update, I've just moved houses and my computer wasn't set up until yesterday around midnight )x

Anyways, tell me what'cha think? :3


	5. Just the Two of Us

**Title: **Down With Love!  
**Author**_**:**_ Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Rule #1, no matter how cute he is, don't fall in love. Rule #2, no matter what he makes you feel, don't fall in love. Rule #3, no matter what happens, don't fall in love. Rule #4, no matter how much you long for him, don't fall in love. And most importantly, rule #5, don't fall in love!

Sorry for the mistakes!

**Important**: The house Shizuo is living in is the one Yu Ping lives in in the drama this is based off of, lol. You can see what it looks like in the first episode, (I think)

* * *

We've been alone for as long as we can remember.

When I was born, the only person I had was Nee-chan. And ever since I was born, I always remembered her telling me it was just us.

No mother. No father.

_"Just the two of us."_

We went to school every single day, we were top of our classes (even if we are still in elementary), and were always praised by our teachers. Our classmates loved us and we did as best we could to be nice to them and we made friends easily.

But despite having so many friends, being liked by the staff at Imakawa, and being known as two, happy and cheerful sisters, as soon as school ended, we changed from the bright little kids we were at school to something else our peers have never seen.

As we stood outside of our school holding each other's hands, waving good bye to our friends with our other, we'd watch with sad eyes as they walked into the arms of their mothers and fathers. With paintedo n smiles, we did the best we could to show no weakness.

Everyday after school, we'd watch our friends run happily to their parents as we waited for whatever nanny our uncle hired to 'care' for us at the time. It always made me sad... while our friends and peers went home with someone who cared about them, we'd be force to leave with a stranger who couldn't care less about us.

Even though Nee-chan always seemed happy on the outside as we watched our classmates with their mother's and father's, I always knew she was as torn up as me. If not, _more_.

Both Nee-chan and I knew no matter what, we'd never be able to leave with our parents because they're dead and once you're dead, that's it. Even though I was too young to remember mother and father's faces, I know deep down, they loved me, a lot. The same goes for Nee-chan. And no matter what, dead or alive, they are our parents.

But even so, we've always longed for someone to take their places and care for us physically the way mother and father would have.

And this is the part uncle steps in.

Heiwajima Shizuo.

Nee-chan told me he was our father's twin brother and that they were very close. So when mother and father died, uncle took it upon himself to adopt us.

Nee-chan never understood why though. Late at night, when she'd cry, she'd always mumble to herself, _"No one cares... no one cares... no one cares..." _

Every once in a while, when I'd wake up in the middle of the night, I'd wake up to see her crying in her bed next to mine. Though it was too dark for her to see her, I knew she was in tears. The way her breath would hitch abnormally, her sniffles, and the way I'd see her dark figure bring a hand up to wipe her face, it was obvious.

So one night, when uncle was out late with Tom-san, I asked her why she was crying.

As soon as those words left my mouth, I watched her shadow jump in surprise before she answered me_."I'm crying because no one cares! If we died, no one would care! No one would stop and shed a tear for us, Kuru-chan! The world would just keep spinning and no one would even notice!"_

Her voice cracked a lot and it was obvious that she was sobbing. It was then that I brought up uncle. This seemed to have angered her and she continued._ "What do _you_ think? Uncle wouldn't care at all! Just think about it!"_

_"But he adopted us so we wouldn't be alone at the orphanage together..."_

_"So what if he adopted us? Huh? That doesn't mean he cares about us! Didn't he tell you? He only adopted us because our father asked him to on his death bed! Since we don't have any other family in Japan, and because father was dying, Uncle had no choice but to adopt us!"_ She paused to take a few shakey breaths.

_"Nee-chan..."_

_"Why did uncle even adopt us when all he does is ignore us? What hurts is that it's almost as though father's ignoring us!"_

_"What do you mean?" _I said quietly. I didn't like seeing Nee-chan cry.

_"You know that picture hanging on the wall over there?"_ Even though I couldn't see the picture she was pointing at, I knew what she was talking about. It was a picture of uncle, or so I thought.

_"That's a picture of our father! Haven't you ever wondered why the eyes in that picture are pink while uncle's eyes aren't? Ugh! We would've been better off at the orphanage. If we ended up there, we would've been adopted by someone who would actually say more than a 'hurry up and let the nanny take you to school' to us every day!"_

Even though that happened only last month, that's all I can remember, other than Kuru-chan crying the rest of the night. The next morning, her eyes were all puffy.

When the nanny at the time noticed, she thought Nee-chan had pink eye and made her stay home for the day. After that night, Nee-chan no longer felt the need to hide the fact she was crying from me. So for a week or so after that, she continued to stay up and cry her heart out. And just like the first time, she claimed to have pink eye and stayed home.

For those few days, I noticed the way uncle didn't ask her if she was alright. He never tried to take care of her and always pushed that onto the nanny. But even so, the nanny didn't even bother taking care of Nee-chan. Instead she acted like she cared about Nee-chan and I to get uncle's attention. When that didn't work, the nanny started ignoring us completely and used all of her energy on uncle.

Even if Nee-chan wasn't sick, it was that lady's job to take care of her. It was her job to look after the both of us.

Though Nee-chan never liked any of the nannies before that one, it was that particular one that pushed her over the edge.

_"They don't care about us at all! No one does! Not that idiot nanny, not uncle—no one does!"_ It breaks my heart to know no one will be there for Nee-chan and I, but I know we'll have each other. Even if we have lots of friends, none of them can give us the love and affection we can give to each other.

_"Even though mom and dad aren't with us, we're still there for each other, right, Kuru-chan? Whether we're an incomplete family, we can always depend on each other no matter what!" _

Before we'd use to do as much as possible to irritate each nanny uncle hired because Nee-chan pointed out it was the only time he noticed us. But after a while, Nee-chan became worse and the way she treated nannies was enough to make a few cry. It made uncle angry because he was running out of people to hire and he even got into a fight with Nee-cha before.

It scares me. He always get's mad at Nee-chan and I. I always tell her to stop when she goes too far, but she get's angry whenever I do.

I don't Nee-chan to be mad at me. So I have no choice but to do as she says and be as bratty and as mean as possible, no matter how guilty I feel after. I have to. She's the only family I have. And if she's mad at me, then really, who else is left? I actually like Izaya. But at the same time, I don't want to lose the only family I have.

It's just the two of us, and I don't want to risk it.

* * *

It had been over a little past a week since his first day and to his surprise, he hadn't gotten into any serious arguments with Shizuo. They hadn't fought or anything. Though there was the occasional 'Stop annoying me or I'll rip your head off', the two got along well. It bewildered the younger Orihara.

He and Shizuo _never_ got along in while they attended Raira. In fact, they were always at each other's throats and all Hell broke loose whenever the two came in contact. So why was it that the closest thing to a fight the two came to was Shizuo yelling at Izaya to stop poking him while he took a nap on the couch?

Though he couldn't help but wonder why, Izaya didn't mind the peacefulness between them.

He never really held any true hatred for the blonde. It was the other way around. The only reason he did the things he did to the blonde in high school was because of his reactions, really.

But even though his relationship with the blonde was doing well, the relationship Izaya had with the girls had gotten worse and worse. The reason mainly being Mairu and her rude attitude towards the male.

'Fricking brat...' He grimaced. He had been nice to Mairu, and all he got in return was rude comments and a bitchy attitude he never knew children were able to give.

Walking up the drive way, Izaya looked at the familiar house. It was a little windy, and his short, dark hair blew behind him along with his fur-trimmed hood. It was a Saturday he had to go over earlier than usual. Since the girls didn't have any school while Shizuo had work, it only made sense the blonde would need Izaya to come at 8 AM.

Searching for the key he had been given, he reached into his pocket with a smirk on his face. The conversation he had with the blonder earlier had been quite amusing.

_"Izaya, I need you to come early today."_

_"You want me to come?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"What if I don't?"_

_"What do you mean 'what if I don't?'"_

_"You heard me, what if I don't _come_?"_

_"I'll force you to come. Even if it means hurting you."_

_"Ne! I never knew you were the type to be violent in bed!"_

_"What?"_

_"You want me to _come_ right?"_

_"Hey! I didn't mean it like that! I—"_

_"Don't worry, I'll _come_ for you. Just wait—"_

_"Don't say it like that! You make it sound like we're doing something else!" _

_"What do you mean? All I said was that I'd come to work. Why? What were you thinking?"_

_"… Just shut up and come—"_

_"That actually does sound kind of kink—"_

_"TO WORK. NOW."_

It had been really amusing the get the blonde all worked up like that, even if it hadn't been in person. Oh God, Izaya would've _killed_ to see Shizuo's face! It would've been priceless! Knowing the blonde, he would've gotten all flustered and blushed like a school girl!

Opening the door and closing it behind him, he noticed the yawning figure sitting at the dinner table. In a white button-up shirt, red tie, and black pants and shoes, Shizuo ate from a plastic bowl of instant noodles. Noticing the figure in the dark jacket, he looked up from his food.

"I'm glad you came—I mean arrived." He blushed at the memory of his earlier conversation with the raven.

The smaller male noticed and snickered a little, earning a small glare from the other. Making his way over to the blonde, he sat across the table and rested his head on his hand. "Are the kids up?"

"They won't be awake for another hour or so." He said, using his chopsticks to lift some noodles to his mouth. As the blonde ate, Izaya raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What are you looking at?" Shizuo asked, noticing the pair of crimson eyes that stared at him questioningly.

"Is that your breakfast?"

Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows at the strange question. "Yeah. Why—"

"That's not a good breakfast!" Izaya interrupted loudly, leaving Shizuo taken back in surprise.

"What?"

"Instant noodles aren't a good breakfast! Sure it'll fill you up for now, but you'll be starving by the time you get to work!"

"What should I eat then?" Shizuo asked curiously as Izaya got up and made his way to the kitchen.

Opening the fridge, Izaya grabbed a carton of eggs only to find it empty. Turning to face the garbage bin, he threw it out before searching for food to use to make the blonde breakfast. But after grabbing and reaching for a few things, he realized the blonde's fridge was filled with empty containers and moldy food.

"What are you looking at?" The blonde noticing another strange look Izaya gave him from his spot in the kitchen.

"Don't you have anything in your fridge? You know, so I can make something for you and the kids to eat?"

"Well no, but—"

"What? Then what do you usually eat?"

"Uh, I usually just order take out, instant noodles, or some heat-up microwave stuff—"

"That's terrible!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because, as much as it pains me to admit it, you're my boss and I have to look for what's best for you and the kids." Izaya said. "Plus, Psyche always badgers me about eating healthy. But still!"

Shizuo smirked, dropping his chopsticks into the blue, styrofoam bowl in front of him. "Oh, so you only want to take care of me and the girls because you need the money I'm paying you?"

"To be honest, yes." Izaya made his way back from the kitchen to sit in front of the blonde. Back in his previous position, his head resting in his hand, he sighed. "As greedy as it sounds, it's true. But the money is for a good cause."

"Pfft. And what good cause is that? Don't tell me you're donating to charity or something."

"It's for a friend of mine, actually." Izaya said truthfully.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Then please, tell me why your friend needs it. I've been curious. I mean, why would you actually agree to work for me?"

Izaya's smug expression absentmindedly faltered and Shizuo took note of it. What was with that look? He hadn't insulted the raven for days, so what was with the change in demeanor?

"I'd rather not talk about it."

'That's strange…' Shizuo noted the small change in the other's voice. It wasn't as booming and confident as earlier. Though the raven's behavior piqued his interest, he decided not to push it.

Wait—did he actually just take Izaya's feelings into account?

"We'll I better get to work." Shizuo said, standing up from his seat and accidentally knocking over his unfinished bowl of noodles. After realizing this, the blonde blushed in embarassment.

Jumping out of his seat due to reflex, Izaya watched as the soup and noodles poured out all of over the table, onto the floor, and onto his seat. With a pout that caught Shizuo off guard, Izaya whined. "Ne! Look what you did! Now I'll have to clean that up!"

"Well that's kinda part of your job, you know." Shizuo said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. That face... it was almost, dare he say it, _cute_.

'Wait! When did I start finding him cute?' The blonde thought, blushing even more. Fotunately for him, the raven didn't notice his turning a deep red.

"But _still_! You did that on purpose!" He continued to pout.

"Well I better get to work." The blonde blushed even more when he bumped into the chair next to him on his way towards the door. He had to get out of there, fast. Though he cound't exactly say why he felt so embarassed, all he knew was that he was. Quickly, he opened the door and stepped out.

"Bye! Have fun making people at work clean your messes!" Izaya called out sarcastically before the door closed with a small 'click'.

"Clumsy protozoan! The mess the girls made the other day wasn't even this bad! At least Kururi offered to help clean!" He groaned.

Standing from her place from beside the stair case, Kururi watched her nanny walk over to the sink to grab a wash cloth. The small girl had woken up a while ago and came downstairs for breakfast. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she noticed her uncle talking to Izaya.

With wondering eyes, she hid beside the stair case and quietly watched the way her uncle interacted with the smaller male.

Though she didn't understand why the raven wasn't fired like the others before him, the little girl also couldn't help but wonder, "Why does uncle blush like that around him?"

* * *

I WOULD'VE UPDATED THIS FASTER, BUT TIME FLEW BY SO FAST ;A; /Welp. Anyways sorry if this chapter didn't make any sense, OTL. And I know I made Kururi sound mature for a 4 year old, but whatever xDD

**New fic!****The Game:** Hey Shizu-chan, let's play a game. I'll touch you—don't worry! I won't hurt you. Trust me, you'll feel amazing. Anyways, if my touches do nothing to you, I promise to leave Japan. But, if they do, you, Shizu-chan, will be mine. Deal?

I'm too lazy to write replies to the reviews, but please know I'm really happy you guys reviewed! ^^ I'm currently working on the second chapter of that new fic, and a second one for the fic **Toys** so yeah. Bye bye!


	6. Crush

**Title: **Down With Love!  
**Author**_**:**_ Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Rule #1, no matter how cute he is, don't fall in love. Rule #2, no matter what he makes you feel, don't fall in love. Rule #3, no matter what happens, don't fall in love. Rule #4, no matter how much you long for him, don't fall in love. And most importantly, rule #5, don't fall in love!

Sorry for the mistakes!

**Important**: The house Shizuo is living in is the one Yu Ping lives in in the drama this is based off of, lol. You can see what it looks like in the first episode, (I think). And now that I think about it, Shizuo's office, and Izaya's house are based off th office Yu Ping works in and the house Yang Guo lives in in the drama lol.

* * *

_Buzz. Buzz._

**_Mairu has karate lessons later today after lunch from 1 to 3. Be sure to drop her off and pick her up after. _**

Carefully taking the two freshly toasted pieces of bread out of the toaster, Izaya quickly placed them on the plate next to the toaster before placing two more slices of bread. With the new bread in, he set the time and leaned against the counter, quickly texted back his boss.

**_Sorry, I can't._**

Eyes fixed on the screen of his iPhone, he watched as the green speech bubble that indicated his text message push up the grey one with Shizuo's message within.

"Izaya-san." Turning his attention away from his rectangular phone, Izaya's eyes found their place on the smallest, youngest, and his opinion, nicest twin. In comfortably baggy pajama pants, and a pull-over hoodie with cat ears, Kururi looked up at the raven with tired, childish eyes. "G-Good morning."

Placing his phone on the counter he was leaning against, Izaya bent down to pat the girl's hood covered head. "Morning, Kururi-chan. I'm making you and your sister breakfast so if you want, you can just watch some TV or something until I'm done."

"Ok." She nodded her head obediently and smiled before covering her mouth as she yawned.

There was the sound of the bread in the toaster popping up and Izaya got up. Making sure to avoid burning himself, Izaya carefully removed the two pieces of bread and placed them on the same plate as the previous two. Taking his phone and putting it into the back pocket of his pants, he took the plate into one hand. When he made a move to step out of the kitchen, towards the dinner table, Izaya felt a gentle tug on his pants.

A little confused, the lithe male looked over his shoulder to see Kururi still in place. "Izaya-san, is it ok if I h-help you?"

"Help me with what, Kururi-chan?" He said turning to face her, bending down so that they were at eye level once more.

Shyly the girl reached for the plate in Izaya's hands, much to the older's surprise. With her cheeks painted with a small flush, she smiled. "I wanna help Izaya-san make breakfast!"

Feeling a smile creep onto his pale face from the adorable aura emitting from the tiny girl, Izaya ruffled her hair though her hood. "Sure! I'll just cook everything and I'll give it to you when I'm done so you can put it on the table. Deal?"

"Deal!" Turning away, Kururi ran over to the dinner table with a smile of her own and went on her tippy toes when she reached the table. Stretching as high as she could, the younger twin placed it on the table.

Izaya, who was watching the small girl, had gotten up and reached into his shopping bag and pulled out some bacon and a carton of eggs. After cleaning up the mess Shizuo left eariler, Izaya quickly ran to the corner store he lost the two girls in. There, he grabbed the things he needed for breakfast, and speedily made his way back to the house.

He would've bought things for lunch and dinner too, but the raven decided he could always do that later.

Walking towards the stove, he opened up the carton of eggs and cracked them over a pan. Placing it on top of the stove, Izaya pressed a few buttons and began to cook it. When he was done with cooking eggs, he placed them on a plate and handed them to Kururi who had been waiting by his side obediently. It was really cute, if you asked him.

After taking the plate of freshly cooked eggs from Izaya, the small girl made her way towards the dinner table once more. Izaya then began to cook a few strips of bacon.

When he was done, Izaya handed the last plate of food to Kururi. While she went back towards the large glass dinner table, Izaya grabbed three clean plates from the cupboard above the sink along with three cups. While Izaya began placing the plates and glasses on the table, he noticed Kururi tugging on his pants once more.

"Is there anything else I can help y-you with?"

"Hmm… Oh! There's a carton of apple juice I just bought in the fridge. Wanna go get it for me?"

Nodding with a smile on her face, she turned around and made her way back into the kitchen. Following her lead, Izaya walked back into the kitchen and grabbed three forks and three butter knives. The smile that had been on his face since the small girl asked to assist him had stayed and he didn't mind, really. He was in a good mood, a really good mood. And the little girl's childish attitude, for some reason, was what caused it.

Placing a knifie and fork at each plate, he sat down and watched as Kururi walked with the large carton of apple juice. Though Izaya had no probably carrying it, when it was being hauled over by the 4 year old girl, the carton of juiced looked like it was one of the heaviest and biggest things on earth.

"Do you need help carrying that?" Izaya asked, watching as the girl finally arrived at the table next to him.

She shook her head 'no'. Using all of her strength, she tried placing it on the table. Unfortunately, the table was a few centimeters taller than she was, causing the young girl trouble.

"You _sure_ you don't need help?" Izaya asked once more, watching with amusement as the little girl struggled.

"I'm f-fine!" She grunted, using all the strength she was able to muster. But when she failed to lift the carton of juice, she pouted in disappointed.

Patting her on the head, Izaya helped her lift it onto the table and smiled at her. "There you go."

In all honesty, Izaya really did like Kururi. She was a sweet little girl. And even though the thought of being a parent scared him a little, he didn't mind acting like one. Actually, he liked kids in general and he meant it in the least creepiest way possible. The energy that radiated off of them seemed to lift his heart a little and gave him energy too.

Just don't tell Psyche that.

Izaya, who had complained and complained and complained about not wanting to be a nanny and not liking kids, was actually starting to like going to work. Though it had its downs like every other job out there, Psyche would never let it go if he knew about the younger Orihara's enthusiasm.

"Dig in, Kururi-chan. Your sister will probably be up soon so you don't have to wait for her." Nodding, Kururi reached for a piece of toast and some eggs. Izaya grabbed a piece of bacon and ate it, helping the small girl pour some juice with a sigh. Now that he thought about it, he realized things were only calm when Mairu wasn't around.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Putting down the carton of juice, he pulled out his cell phone. Crimson eyes fixed on his touch-screen phone, Izaya read the text message that appeared on the screen.

**_What! What do you mean you can't take Mairu to karate class? _**

Izaya smirked.

**_Because I'm still cleaning up the mess you made before you left._**

Another text. Then another and another. Soon, the two began texting back and forth with only a few seconds in between each reply.

**_Haha, very funny. Be sure to pick her up and drop her off, ok?_**

**_Shouldn't it be the other way around, Shizu-chan?_**

**_You know what I mean and stop calling me that! I am your boss, not your pet!_**

**_Don't get all worked up, I will._**

**_God, you're so annoying._**

**_I know you love me! Don't deny it!_**

**_I don't love you, stupid flea. And I won't deny that._**

**_You will, just wait for it!_**

**_Get back to work! Are the two girls up yet?_**

**_I am at work, just so you know. Kururi is up, Mairu isn't, though. Should I wake her up?_**

**_If you want, I don't recommend it though. She's really grumpy in the morning._**

**_Sounds like a certain blonde I know~_**

**_I'm sorry, ok? That was two days ago and how was I suppose to know you were trying to wake me up because I was running late?_**

**_Still! You didn't have to punch me! All I did was try to wake you up!_**

**_I said sorry! What more do you want?_**

**_I wanted you to kiss it better but no! You're too mean to!_**

**_I didn't do it because I'm mean, I didn't do it because I didn't and still don't want to._**

From her place next to Izaya, Kururi watched curiously as the male texted with a small smile on his face. Though she did not know who exactly he was texting, she had a strong feeling it was her uncle. Upon seeing his smiling face brighten, she took a bite out of her toast and thought to herself, a smile of her own on her face.

'I wonder what it would be like if Izaya-san and uncle were together…'

* * *

After sending a text to Izaya, I drop my phone onto my desk and stare at it absentmindedly.

The past week or so has been strange, to say the least. When I first found out Izaya, of all people Psyche could've found, was to be my new nanny, I was ready to jump in front of a moving vehicle. Even though that probably wouldn't kill me, that's beside the point.

My point is that I hated the idea and disliked him, _a lot_.

In high school, he _never_ left me alone and did numerous things to annoy the life out of me whenever he had the chance. We got into a _shit_ _ton_ of fights too—to the point where we'd have a _minimum_ of three fights a day. But I had good reasons! For example, he once photo shopped my face onto this picture of two guys having sex, and posted copies of it all around the school.

I'm not sure about you, but I was pretty fucking pissed. And if you could believe me, that was _light_ in comparison to some of the other stuff he pulled. But I won't and don't want to get into that, trust me.

So anyways, it only made sense that I wouldn't want to be around him, much less have him work for me.

_Every. _

_Single. _

_Day._

But to my surprise, he seems to have changed… just a _teeny_ bit. He still annoys me and we still get into fights, but it's never to the point where I want to take his face and smash it against a wall. Though it'd be a stretch to say he's matured since, he kind of has… just not a lot. The same could probably be said about me.

Now that I know that he won't bother me too much anymore, I'm kind of glad he works for me now. Unlike my previous nannies, he doesn't flirt with me and actually tries to take care of Mairu and Kururi. Now that I think about it, when he isn't being an annoying little pain in the ass, he isn't _that_ bad.

And when he isn't smirking like his old self when he decides to irritate me, he's actually, dare I say, kind of cute. Like that time he smiled as he ate that Oortoro with that blush on his face...

I don't know exactly when I started thinking that, but somewhere after I hired him and now, I started seeing him differently. It's safe to say it was that day he bought the sushi that made me change the way I see him, but I'm not all that sure.

All I do know is is that when I see him smile, I can't help but feel my face heat up. In those rare moments when he'd blush, I end up staring like some weirdo until he asks me why I've been looking at him for a long time. When I look into his eyes, I end up staring, hoping if I stare long enough, he'll end up looking back at me. As soon as work is over and done with, I rush home to see him—

I shake my head and continue to stare at my phone.

Oh, I almost forgot. And when I'd text him to do something, we'd end up having conversations. When that would happen, I'm always left waiting for his reply. Just like now.

One might even say I've developed a little crush on him. If a friend asked me if I did, I probably wouldn't know what to say.

It's strange and as hard as I've tried to shake it off, I can't.

Just because I think he's cute doesn't mean I'm starting to like him, right? I just think he's cute. I think puppies are cute too, but that doesn't mean I want to go and take one out on a date! So I can't possibly have feeings for him, _right_?

Leaning into my chair behind my desk, I sigh.

He really is cute, why haven't I noticed before? I mean Psyche works for me too so how have I never thought of him as cute? Psyche and Izaya are _identical_, so why do I find one cuter than the other?

Hmm... Izaya just has a different sort of charm about him, I guess…

"Shizuo-san?"

Looking up at the figure standing on the other side of my desk, my eyes lock with a pair of curious, magenta colored eyes.

"Yes, Psyche-chan?" I didn't even notice him open the door into my office and walk in.

"Are you ok? You've been staring at your phone for a while now and everyone is worried…" I look past Psyche to see 10 pairs of eyes staring into my office before pushing each other, going back to whatever they were doing in an attempt to look 'natural'.

Way to make it subtle, you guys.

"I'm fine, Psyche-chan." I reassure him.

"Is there anything on your mind?" He asks with genuine concern.

I shake my head, and run a hand through my blonde hair, "Nothing really. I was just wondering…"

"Yes…?"

"Your brother, you said he's dating someone right?"

"O-Of course he is! Why?" Psyche replies a little apprehensively and I brush it off.

Ever since the younger Orihara started working for me, Psyche has been getting worked up whenever I ask him about Izaya, so I don't really take note of it.

For a moment, there is silence and I ponder asking him for advice.

Psyche has worked for me for a while now, and for the past few years, we have reached a friend/co-worker kind of relationship and I usually go to him for advice and few words of wisdom. Though it _is_ tempting to ask him to help me sort my feelings out, Izaya has a _girlfriend_. Whether or not I have a little crush on him, that doesn't mean he feels the same, single or not.

Waving my hand dismissively, I drop the thought.

"No reason. I was just wondering." I say before Psyche places a thin folder onto my desk. Taking the folder, I look through it and skim through it speedily. As I do so, from the corner of my eye, I see Psyche bow before quietly slipping out of my office, closing the door behind him.

As soon as he is out, I drop the folder onto my desk uninterested.

I probably should look it over since they are the ideas for a new project, but right now, that's _not_ what's been running through my head lately.

"Izaya..." I trail off, shaking my head.

I shouldn't think of Psyche's brother like this. There are _so_ many things wrong with it—I can't even _begin_ to tell you.

Growing up, my parents told me it wasn't right for two guys to be together. Though I always thought that was them just being narrow-minded, now that I am faced with the possibility of liking someone of the same sex, I can't help but feel bad.

Damnit, I guess some of what they said has stuck with me, even though I wish it didn't.

Also, according to his contract, he isn't allowed to have romantic feelings for me. Since he's doing a good job as a nanny and hasn't made any advances, which I actually wouldn't mind, I don't want him to lose his job, for my sake. God only knows what would happen if I went back to hiring people who only wanted in my pants.

And more importantly, Izaya has a girlfriend, therefore, he is _straight_.

Which means I _don't_ have a chance.

"Ugh!" Bringing both hands up to my head, eyes closed, I throw my head back into my chair, hands clutching my head, and growl in frustration rather loudly.

This might just blow over within the next week and everything will go back to normal. I shouldn't be getting so worked up about this!

Dropping my hands, I open my eyes to see the same pair of eyes from earlier stare at me.

Psyche, who's work station is in front of my offce, tells them to get back to work. When I hear his muffled voice tell them to leave once more when they don't listen, I glare. Instantly, they all scramble and make their way back to whatever they were doing/suppose to be doing.

This little phase will blow over within a week, I know it.

I sigh once more, glare dropping.

... Who am I kidding?

I _never_ get _this_ frustrated when it comes to other people...

* * *

**A/N:** Too lazy to reply to reviews. OTL. And if any of you have/are watching the Drama Down With Love, this will be really different from it, though I'll be using the idea of having Izaya work as a nanny, Izaya and Shizuo falling in love (like you didn't see that coming :P) and the twins being having a sad past, I'll be changing things ^^b

Thanks to everyone who favorited, put this on alert, and reviewed! ^^

Sorry about the mistakes! D:

Tell me what'cha think?


	7. A Chase In The Park

**Title: **Down With Love!  
**Author**_**:**_ Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Rule #1, no matter how cute he is, don't fall in love. Rule #2, no matter what he makes you feel, don't fall in love. Rule #3, no matter what happens, don't fall in love. Rule #4, no matter how much you long for him, don't fall in love. And most importantly, rule #5, don't fall in love!

Sorry for the mistakes!

**Important**: The house Shizuo is living in is the one Yu Ping lives in in the drama this is based off of, lol. You can see what it looks like in the first episode, (I think). And now that I think about it, Shizuo's office, and Izaya's house are based off th office Yu Ping works in and the house Yang Guo lives in in the drama lol.

* * *

"No."

"Namie—"

"I won't do it!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

As Izaya walked down the sidewalk of a park just a few blocks from his house, the raven clasped his hands together and begged. "Please please please, Namie-chan!"

"I won't be your girlfriend! Do you know how weird that is—"

"Technically, I just need you to _pretend_ to be my girlfriend. You don't actually have to be romantically interested in me, just so you know~!" The male said as a matter-of-factly. Namie only rolled her eyes, her expression reading 'how the fuck did I end up become friends with this creep?'

"Come on, Namie-chan! I need you to pretend! If you don't, I might lose my job!" Izaya continued to beg shamelessly.

"Get this through your head, I will _not_ be your girlfriend!" Namie yelled loudly. Panicking slightly, Izaya slapped a hand over her mouth, much to her surprise. Mumbling angry threats into his hand, Izaya whispered desperately.

"Not so loud! Right now Kururi," Izaya shifted his eyes to the small girl walking a few feet in front of them. Namie followed his gaze before looking back at the raven next to her apathetically.

It was around 1:15 pm, and he had just dropped off Mairu to her karate lesson. On the way, the raven spotted Namie and the two chatted. Since they were already outside, he decided to take a walk with Namie and take Kururi to the park at the same. It was like killing two birds with one stone; Kururi get's to play outside and Izaya get's to have his own fun and talk to Namie. Win-win, right?

Then again, judging from the scowl on Namie's face, Izaya deemed her side a lose. But whatever, it was just Namie.

Still whispering, the male did his best to keep his words a secret from the little girl only a few steps away."Mairu, and my boss think you're my girlfriend. The only reason Shizuo hired me was because Psyche said we were together which meant I wouldn't fall in love with my paranoid boss!"

Speaking into the other's hands once more, Izaya was barely able to make out the slim woman's muffled words. "What? That makes no sense!"

"Apparently he's scared I'll end up falling in love with him or something—It's hard to explain. Just know that I need you to _pretend_ to go out with me." He emphasized the word 'pretend' hoping it would get his message across that no, she would _not_ actually have to have feelings for him.

Namie rolled her eyes again, irritated. "I will absolutely _not_ pretend to be your girlfriend."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's just weird! Who even does this kind of thing?"

"You, if you'd just agree! And how is it weird?"

"Because it's _you _I have to pretend to be with!" Namie growled in annoyance, turning her head and pulling the raven's hand away from her face. "Ugh. And please, never put your hands anywhere near my face again. God only knows _where_ those have been."

Ignoring the urge to push Namie into the large water fountain on her right, Izaya thought of another way of getting her to help. If begging and asking nicely wasn't going to work, he always did have other methods.

Dramatically, Izaya sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Pity, I guess I'll just have to show Psyche and everyone else what I found in your closet when I came over a few weeks ago."

Curious, Namie turned her head to stare at him. "What are you talking about?"

With a devilish smirk, the pale raven pulled out his cell phone. Using his thumb, he pressed the photo icon and searched until he found what he was looking for. "This."

Namie paled. "Wh-What in the world—?"

With wide eyes, Namie stared at the photo of various strange sex toys on the floor of her closet.

"You little hornball, you~" He teased, knowing full well he was the only one who found it amusing. By then, Namie's cheeks were red with anger and her hands were balled up in annoyance.

"Those aren't even mine! You asshole! This picture was taken when you left all this crap in my closet on April Fool's day last year, wasn't it?" She growled.

"Maybe, maybe not, who knows~?" When Namie made an attempt to grab Izaya's phone, he held it up and above his head. "I wonder what the guys would say if they saw this—"

"Orihara Izaya."

"Yes? Yagiri Namie?" Izaya mocked.

"It wasn't funny then and it wasn't funny now!" Namie lunged for the other's phone, but to her dismay, Izaya had jumped forward, causing her to almost trip. "You dick! Delete that photo now!"

"I'm so scared!" Izaya feigned fright, still holding his phone, he placed both hands on his face as he gasped in mock-fear. This only made the long haired woman's already boiling tempter rise and she ran him.

Now chasing the raven haired male, the two ran past Kururi.

Kururi, with curious eyes, watched as her nanny ran up the vacant play structure with a fuming woman close behind. The young girl found it amusing, and sat on a swing nearby and watched the two run around like children. Though they were introduced to each other rather quickly, to her understanding, the woman in the green top runnnig afet Izaya was the male's girlfriend.

Even though she seemed like a nice lady through her eyes, Kururi still thought her uncle would've been a better match for the crimson eyed male.

"Delete it!" Namie ran towards Izaya who quickly shifted and kept his distance. When she came too close, with surprising balance, Izaya slid down the long red slide next to him with ease, standing calmly.

"No!" At the bottom of the slide, he looked up smiling mirthfully.

"I said delete it!" She glared down at him from her place at the top of the structure.

"On one condition—"

"What is it?"

"You have to pretend—"

"No!" Namie yelled back.

When Izaya turned his head to check for Kururi, Namie quietly and swiftly slid down. Unfortunately, she hadn't thought it through. After spotting the small girl just a few feet away, Izaya turned back look up the slide only to bump heads with Namie and the two fell over.

Knocked off of the slide, Izaya lied on his back. Phone still in hand, with Namie lying on top of him, the two were a jumble of limbs as the young woman had Izaya's right thigh in between her legs a matter of seconds, Kururi had ran over to the two adults. For a moment, the two just lied there, groaning in pain. Since it was still the middle of the day, not much people were around and both were grateful for that. At least no one saw them, right?

"Izaya?"

Or so they thought.

"Uncle?" Kururi looked up to see Shizuo standing next to her with a plastic bag in one hand, cell phone in the other.

He had just gotten off work early, Shizuo decided to buy some grocceries. Earlier that day, the raven had complained about not having anything to cook with. That pushed the blonde into buying some things Izaya could cook with; some vegatables, and meat, but not a lot. He wasn't really sure what Izaya would want to make so the blonde didn't buy too much.

After exiting the foodstore, Shizuo ran across the street and decided to cut through the park since it was faster. As he walked with the gentle breeze blowing into his face as he checked his newly aquired grocceries, he looked up, and through the corner of his eye, he spotted Kururi just a few steps away.

Shizuo found it strange. Why was Kururi outside, alone? She was only 4 years old and though nothing bad ever happened to him or the girls, the park was in an area that was prone to people getting mugged and stabbed. It only made sense that he became worried and his level of concern began to rise as he looked around to see a rather suspicious looking van pass by.

Suddenly, the small girl ran and the blonde's eyes followed. Instantly, the blonde's faced heated up as his eyes landed on the man he had been confused about, lying on the ground, a woman on top of him, and in an _extremely_ suggestive position. Moving on impulse, he ran towards Izaya and Kururi.

And there he was. Blushing, Izaya looked up at the blonde. Well this was embarrassing. Oh God if Kida was there... the small, energetic blonde would have never let him live it down!

Putting on a careless expression, the raven replied nonchalantly acting as if having Namie in a position like that with him was an every day occurence, "Why hello there, Shizu-chan~"

Getting off the pale raven, Namie stood up and blushed. She turned to Shizuo and waved her hands in front of her chest defensively, "I-It's not what it l-looked like!"

Ignoring what she said, Shizuo turned to her, his blush still in place. "I don't mean to be rude, but you are?"

"Oh! I almost forgot, I'm Yagiri Namie—"

"My girlfriend," Izaya interrupted, getting up and handing his phone to a glaring Namie reluctantly. Instantly, her face relaxed despite Izaya's internal dismay his face didn't show any signs of. "I was just about to hand her my phone when she bumped into me, isn't that right, Namie-chan?"

He gave her a look and she quickly caught on. Eagerly taking the phone from the thin male and deleting that God forsaken photo, she smiled and spoke sweetly, "Yepp, I'm his girlfriend!"

A little awkwardly due to the sudden enthusiasm, Izaya draped and arm around her shoulder and she apprehensively leaned into him. Kururi noticed this, but made no attempt to voice it. For all she knew, that's how couples were suppose to act. Who knew?

With noticeably awkward smiles, Shizuo returned with his own, joyous smile of his own.

Though he was rather disappointed to see that yes, Izaya was with someone, the blonde tried to not let it get to him. It was just a crush and nothing more than that; nothing more than a crush that he knew would go away soon enough, and until then, he had no other choice but to wait.

"So," Shizuo said, breaking the awkward silence that had made itself apparent. "I got off work early so why don't we all go eat? You can join us too, if you want, Namie-san."

"Actually, I have a doctor's appointment I best be going to." She removed herself from Izaya and smiled. "Thank you for the offer, though."

With that, she waved good bye and left, leaving the raven, blonde, and small girl, and and awkward air lefting floating in the air.

* * *

**A/N:** To anyone who has read **My Brother's Boyfriend**, I'm going to rewriting the chapters and adding some new stuff so uhm yeah. lol. Don't know when, but when I update my other fics, I'll be sure to tell you all in the A/N in the bottom ^^ So since I'll be rewriting it, I'm pretty sure I'll be updating it too (yy)

Sorry if this chapter falls short, which it probably does ;_; ironically enough, it is also short in terms of length.

**OriharaKururi**: I actually was craving eggs, bacon, and toast at the time so I decided to say they were eating that. Lol *cough*thenagainwhenamInot*cough* if this bothered you, sorry! D: I'll try to rememberin the future xD


	8. An Alien Feeling and Massage

**Title: **Down With Love!  
**Author**_**:**_ Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Rule #1, no matter how cute he is, don't fall in love. Rule #2, no matter what he makes you feel, don't fall in love. Rule #3, no matter what happens, don't fall in love. Rule #4, no matter how much you long for him, don't fall in love. And most importantly, rule #5, don't fall in love!

Sorry for the mistakes!

**Important**: The house Shizuo is living in is the one Yu Ping lives in in the drama this is based off of kinda, lol. You can see what it looks like in the first episode, (I think). And now that I think about it, Shizuo's office and Izaya's house are based off the office Yu Ping works in and the house Yang Guo lives in in the drama lol.

Lol, please enjoy my attempt at fluff in this chapter. Hopefully it doesn't suck too bad ;A;

I didn't really edit this so yeah, sorry DD:

* * *

"Have a good day at school you two!" Izaya lifted a hand to pat Kururi's head. The young girl smiled and nodded, her cheeks lightly blushing.

"Ok, Izaya-san!" Kururi smiled before Mairu whispered vehemently at her.

"'San'? Why are you calling him _that_?" The eldest sister tugged on the younger's hand and pulled her towards the doors of the school.

As he waved good bye to the two girls a little awkwardly, he received a dark scowl from Mairu.

Though he had been subjected to that look _countless_ times, it still amazed him that someone that _young_ was capable of looking that _murderous_. But _what_ did he ever do to her to cause such disdain?

All he did that day, and everyday when he'd drop them off at school, was say goodbye and wish them a good time at school. And in return, he was always given an expression that was easily read as 'fuck off'. When Mairu and Kururi entered the school, Izaya turned on his heel to leave knowing he did his job. But even so, his relationship with Mairu seemed to be getting worse with every single day.

He didn't get it.

He was so _nice_ to her.

Just what did he want from him? Honestly!

Izaya shook his head. He'd fix it. Not like he had a choice. If he wasn't on her good side anytime soon, he was sure she'd hurt him if he wasn't careful.

Walking down the pavement, Izaya squinted his reddish orbs. The wind that day was rather strong, causing dirt to fly up and into his eyes.

"Ow! Mother fuck!" Bringing a hand up to rub his stinging eyes he mumbled a few curses, damning the wind and dirt.

Though the pain coming from his eyes kept them closed, he continued to walk back to the house. Since he had walked to the school and back many times that past month, to the point where he was sure he was able to make it from one to the other blind-folded, Izaya made no move to stop.

When he was done rubbing the dirt out of his teary orbs, he blinked and turned the corner.

"Stupid fucking dirt and stupid fucking wind..." He mumbled spitefully under his breath.

Continuing his way back to do stupid, boring, and time-consuming chores at the house, he groaned.

It had been a month since he first started working for Shizuo. When the raven didn't have to look after the two little girls or cook something for them and Shizuo, Izaya was left cleaning the house or doing some useless task he often whined to Psyche about.

He didn't understand it. Just _what_ was the point in cleaning the house when it _already_ was clean?

Though Mairu and Kururi did cause some trouble, making messes every few days, when they didn't, the house was always _spotless_. Though cleaning was a huge pain in his 'beautiful' ass, he was getting paid a lot to do it so why not?

Even so, it was still mind numbingly boring.

"Ugh… what am I going to do?" He groaned and crossed the street. Within a matter of minutes, he finally made it back to the house.

Using the key he was given, he opened the gate and walked up the drive way looking at the plants outside with a frown.

They looked like they were dying.

Damnit!

That meant he'd have to go water them again for the eleventh time in two days!

Yeah. He was paid to _water plants_.

'Ugh! Get a sprinkler or something... Watering them myself is just a huge waste of time _and_ energy! Stupid Shizu-chan!'

After unlocking the clean glass door, Izaya turned the cool door knob and entered. To his surprise, Izaya found a certain sleeping blonde on the large red couch. The TV was on. The plastic remote was on the blonde's inflating and deflating chest as the voice of a news reporter filled the room. If it weren't for the television, the house would've been completely silent, minus an almost inaudible ringing that always filled his ears.

"Strange." Closing the door with his foot, the raven quietly made his way to the couch.

Finding a spot next to Shizuo's head of messy blonde hair, the couch shifted slightly under Izaya's weight.

Lifting Shizuo's head slightly, Izaya placed it on his lap and he looked at the blonde's calm face. Eyes shut, eyes brows furrowed ever so slightly before relaxing, and his hair in it's usual messy style, Shizuo mumbled something in his sleep.

Izaya could've sworn he heard his name.

Then again, why would Shizuo be dreaming about him? That would've been really of weird.

"Hmm... Iza..." He mumbled in his sleep, making Izaya shake his head. Did Shizuo really say his name?

Afte thinking about it for a few seconds, he let it go. Maybe he was just hearing it.

"Hnnn..."

Red orbs stared down at the slumbering blonde's face with furrowed brows.

Shizuo had left for work while Izaya was still waking up the girls. The blonde was in a hurry too, so that must've meant he had something important to attend to, right? He did eat his breakfast quickly and almost choked on it. So that must've meant there was something important he had to do at work.

But if it was important, why did he come back?

'Maybe he forgot something?' He tried reasoning in his head. But from what he heard from Shizuo, everything the blonde needed was already in his office. Izaya also remembered Shizuo saying he had two of everything, one at the house and one in his office at work in case he ever forgot something.

'Damnit.'

There went that possiblity.

Izaya continued to stare at the blonde in confusion. Because he was at the other's house every day, Izaya knew how devoted Shizuo was to is job.

Surprisingly enough, the taller male was rather organized and serious when it came to it. Everyday the blonde woke up early, prepared his papers, sometimes read over some contracts, and sorted his new designs in his brief case. Because of that, it was rather hard for Izaya to believe Shizuo forgot something.

Breaking him out of his train of thought was Shizuo. Shifting his head on the smaller male's lap, Izaya watched the sleeping male quietly. The blonde mumbled something inaudible and furrowed his eye brows. In mild interest, Izaya watched Shizuo's face tense before relaxing sweetly.

Eyes softening, a smiled tugged at the corners of Izaya's lips.

Why was that so adorably endearing?

With one hand holding his head as it rested on the arm of the couch, the raven used his other to brush a few strands of hair out of the other's face. Izaya's eyes widened as his fingers lightly brushed against the other's forehead.

Shizuo's skin was surprisingly soft.

In fact, it was really, _really_ soft.

It was like a baby's!

After moving some more blonde locks out of Shizuo's forehead, Izaya carefully cupped the taller male's face. With his thumb, Izaya rubbed the blonde's cheek.

So. _Soft_.

Shizuo, absentmindedly, leaned into the raven's hand and smiled softly. This caught said raven off guard and a smallblush made itself apparent on his pale cheeks. What the heck was _that_?

The blonde then mumbled something Izaya could not make out before catching him off guard once more. In a soft tone the raven never heard Shizuo use before, he mumured quietly. "… I love you…"

Reddish orbs widened and he was sure his heart skipped a beat. Blushing deeply, Izaya began to beat himself up mentally for blushing so girlishly.

Did he just say what he thought he said?

More importantly, _why_ in the world was he _blushing_ for? It wasn't like that stupid little 'I love you' was directed at him! Shizuo was asleep which meant he had no control over what he did or what he ended up mumbling. Izaya told himself this over and over and over until his face cooled down reasonably.

Unfortunately for the smaller male, Shizuo shifted, rolling onto his stomach. Wrapping his arms around Izaya's stomach, his chin rested on the raven's thigh.

Arms wrapped lazily around the thin man, the blonde absentmindedly nuzzled his face into Izaya's shirt covered stomach. Despite lacking any skin on skin contact, the feel of Shizuo's hot breath on his pale abdomen was enough to give Izaya butterflies.

Izaya was absolutely dumbstruck.

And just a tiny bit scared.

Just what was he supposed to _do_?

Was he supposed to just sit there and let the man make him uncomfortable like that?

Should he wake him up?

Would Shizuo kill him for waking him up?

Neither of those, though, were what scared Izaya.

No.

What _did_ scare him was the strange, warm feeling that started to envelope his entire being. As Shizuo's arms tightened around him slightly, Izaya's face heated up into an incredulous blush.

'This feeling...' He thought to himself trying to make sense of the situation. 'What is it?'

At first he thought it was because of the butterflies in his stomach. It seemed rational enough, so why not blame the butterflies? But when he thought about it more, it didn't seem right. It was something else. It was something he classified as stronger and deeper than the feeling in his gut.

It was something fuzzy in his chest and it absolutely confused him.

'What in the world am I feeling?'

Izaya stared at the slumbering blonde's face, thinking as hard as he could.

Now that the raven thought about it, he had felt something in his chest like that for a while now. That moment was the first time he actually thought about his feelings. And now that it was in his head, whenever he was with the blonde, there was the same tight feeling in his chest that caused his body temperature to sky rocket and his heart beat to speed up weirdly.

It was an alien feeling to the raven. Not once had that happened to him and because of that, it left him extremely confused and clueless as to what to do.

Just what was he feeling?

God, it was confusing. Giving up, he decided he would just talk to Psyche about it later. Thinking about it himself wasn't getting anywhere at all.

"Mmm... I love you..." Shizuo mumbled almost incoherently once more. His words and hot breath being absorbed by the raven's shirt, causing Izaya's already red face to heat up.

Willing his pink cheeks to return to their usual pale color, Izaya watched as a pair of sleepy caramel eyes fluttered open slightly. As he blinked, slowly adjusting to the bright sunlight that seeped through the large windows, Shizuo yawned closing his half lidded eyes lazily not noticing the rave in his arms. With a blush still apparent on his smooth cheeks, Izaya coughed a little 'ahem' escaping his lips.

Immediately, the blonde's body jerked making Izaya snicker. Hearing a familiar voice, Shizuo looked up. To his surprise, he was greeted with a pair of amused ruby orbs staring at him.

"Good morning, sleepy head~" Despite his frantically beating heart, his voice showed no signs of how the raven was really feeling.

Thoroughly confused, Shizuo furrowed his brows. Following Izaya's eyes that drifted to the blonde's sleeve covered arms, Shizuo's face heated up. After realizing he had his arms around Izaya, Shizuo released the other and flailed slightly in an attempt to put some space between them. Sadly, he moved too far and fell off of the couch.

"Ah!" Yelping, he rolled off the couch. Wide eyed, Shizuo fell onto his back and groaned in pain. "Ow..."

"Are you ok?" Izaya held back a tiny snicker. Though there was a part of him that wanted to ask if Shizuo was alright, it was just _too_ funny. Biting his lip in an attempt to hold back any giggles, his red eyes danced mirthfully as the tall blonde pushed himself off the ground.

"I'm _great_." There was a hint of sarcasm in the blonde's words.

Sitting with his back slouched and legs straight, he tried to correct his back. But when he tried to straighten himself up, there was a loud cracking noise and Shizuo grunted in discomfort before slouching once more. Well shit.

Taking note of the blonde's expression and posture, Izaya raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Try sitting straight."

"I don't have to if I don't want to."

Getting off the couch Izaya sat crouched down next to Shizuo, huggings his knees to his chest. Next to Shizuo, who gave him a strange look questioning him.

"What are you looking at?" Shizuo blushed slightly under the raven's gaze. Those eyes...

Out of nowhere, Izaya poked Shizuo's back right between the blonde's shoulders. Shizuo's body immediately twitched, and he flinched, groaning.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Awh, Shizu-chan _is_ hurt!" Izaya mocked and moved to sit behind Shizuo. This made Shizuo curious and he turned his head to look back at Izaya.

Looking over his shoulder, he crossed his legs and rested his crossed arms on his thighs. "What are you doing? Hey, Izaya?"

Suddenly, there were a pair of hands gripping his shoulders. This made Shizuo flinch from the sudden touch. Arching his back, his hands moved and rested in the space on the floor between his crotch and legs. Suddenly, the hands began rubbing the upper part of his back soothingly. Quickly, Shizuo caught himself leaning into the inviting touch. Stopping himself, he shook his head.

"I-Izaya?" Shizuo blushed. "Wh-What are you doing?

"I'm giving you a massage, of course!" Izaya used more force but realized it was useless considering the fact that Shizuo's shirt was in the way. That's when he got an idea.

Without permission or warning, Izaya lifted the back of the blonde's white dress shirt. Said blonde's face heated up immensely and he tried to move away.

"What are you doing?" He reached a hand back to pull his shirt back down in embarrassment.

Quickly, Izaya placed a small hand over Shizuo's larger one as he continued to try and get away.

"Stop moving, damnit!"

"I don't need a massage!"

"Trust me, your back will feel better when I'm done!" Izaya moved Shizuo's hand away and began to work his magic.

Starting near the shoulders and going down then back up, Izaya's pale hands trailed down the blonde's spine. Despite his earlier protests, Shizuo held in an embarrassing sigh of satisfaction. It felt pretty nice, actually.

After moving down then back upward, Izaya stopped right where he started; at the blonde's shoulders. His thumbs were moving in a circular motion and his fingers were gently rubbing anywhere and everywhere, caressing the blonde's soft skin that caught Izaya off guard.

As lithe fingers rubbed and massaged, a blush crawled all the way from Shizuo's neck up to his cheeks. Like his face wasn't already red enough.

Suddenly, the smaller's hands trailed a little too low and the blonde's body tensed. What was Izaya doing? Well, Shizuo knew what a massage was, despite not being the sharpest tool in the shed. But still. Though he wasn't sure whether or not that was on purpose, the feeling of Izaya's hands trail teasingly above the waist of his pants made something in his stomach stir.

'No way...' Soon after, something in Shizuo's crotch stirred and he panicked. 'I cannot be getting hard from _this_...!'

With his face painted in a deep blush, the blonde brought his knees to his chest afraid of Izaya looking over and spotting the small tent forming.

Making his way up once more, Izaya continued to massage Shizuo's back. Psyche sometimes gave Izaya massages whenever the younger Orihara had a sore back. Since it worked on him, why not try it on Shizuo? The sound of the blonde's back cracking did sound rather concerning.

Using the palm of his hand, Izaya rubbed in between Shizuo's shoulder blades in an attempt to remember what Psyche did and it worked.

Noticing the way Shizuo's stiff body relaxed, Izaya let his hands trail downward again.

"Thank God Izaya can't see my face..." Shizuo muttered quietly to himself, feeling his face heat up terribly.

"What was that?"

"Oh! Uh, nothing...!" Izaya furrowed his brows, shrugging slightly, before carrying on with his massage.

* * *

"So… Shouldn't you be working right now?" Izaya said. Making his way from the kitchen towards the couch Shizuo sat on, he carried a glass of water for the blonde.

With one leg crossed over the other, Shizuo accepted the cool liquid. After saying thank you, he took a long sip of water as Izaya made himself comfortable next to him. After that massage, Shizuo found himself feeling a little hot.

Though his body temperature had calmed down remarkably, his cheeks were still stained in a light pink. Sweat had also begun to bead down his temples due to his nerves. It was pretty embarrassing really.

Placing the now half empty glass on the coffee table in front of them, Shizuo looked over to Izaya. The smaller male had his eye brows furrowed, causing Shizuo to do the same.

"What are you looking at?" The blonde asked in confusion. "Do I have something on my face or something—what are you doing?"

On his knees, Izaya leaned forward. There faces were way too close for comfort and Shizuo squirmed. With one hand supporting him, the raven lifted his other and it soon found a place on the blonde's forehead. Face lit up in a deep blush, Shizuo tried to back away only to find himself backed up against the back of the red couch.

"Hold still!" Izaya whined. A second passed by, and the raven soon returned to his normal position on the couch, sitting with his legs to his chest.

"What was that f-for?" Shizuo ended with a small stutter that went unnoticed much to his satisfaction.

"I was checking if you were sick or something." Izaya said. Leaning forward, he took the glass of water he brought and held it out towards his red-faced boss.

"Why would you think I'm sick?"

"Because you're here instead of your office and when I gave you that massage earlier, you were burning up. Oh! And your forehead was really hot just know, so here."

Izaya motioned with a nod of his head towards the cool beverage. "Drink it!"

"But I'm not sick—"

"Drink it!" Izaya practically shoved the glass in the other's face with his bottom lip jutting out absentmindedly.

With a sigh of defeat, Shizuo gave in. That pout was just too adorable to say no to.

"Shit!"

"Ah! C-Cold!"

When Shizuo's hand brushed against the other's smaller one, the glass slipped from the designer's hands; spilling it all over the nanny's black shirt.

* * *

A/N: Even though this scene doesn't happen in the actual drama, I thought I'd add some fluff, hehehe :3

Also, sorry for not updating for a while. I've been pretty lazy so yeah, lol. Review? :DD

**Bad news:** I'm going on hiatus.

LOLjk I made another new fic. /shot. I seriously can't help it, damn my mind ;AAAAA; dsfghdjsf anyways, it's called Love Shuffle and yeah. Basically, Izaya, Psyche, and Hibiya are siblings and they all decide to switch relationships with one another in an attempt to shake up their boring love lifes.

Also, I'll be updating 'White Lies' soon :D


	9. Let's Go On a Date!

**Title: **Down With Love!  
**Author**_**:**_ Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Rule #1, no matter how cute he is, don't fall in love. Rule #2, no matter what he makes you feel, don't fall in love. Rule #3, no matter what happens, don't fall in love. Rule #4, no matter how much you long for him, don't fall in love. And most importantly, rule #5, don't fall in love!

Sorry for the mistakes!

**Important**: The house Shizuo is living in is the one Yu Ping lives in in the drama this is based off of kinda, lol. You can see what it looks like in the first episode, (I think). And now that I think about it, Shizuo's office and Izaya's house are based off the office Yu Ping works in and the house Yang Guo lives in in the drama lol.

* * *

"Wh-What? Where did you g-get that?"

"From your room, Shizu-chan.~"

"Take it off, no!"

"If you say so.~" Izaya threw the shirt to the ground.

"Not on the ground!"

"Can I put it back on now?"

"No."

"But I'm_ so_ cold!" Izaya whined childishly, throwing his lithe arms over his bare chest with a not-so-convincing pout in his boss' direction. Shizuo's eyebrow twitched and his eyes drifted from the raven's face to his chest, then right back up.

The raven caught Shizuo's wandering eyes and gasped over-dramatically. "Unless, Shizu-chan just wants me shirtless!"

Slapping his forehead, the blonde dragged his hand down to cover the blush that began to spread across his face. They had been like this ever since he accidentally spilled his water all over Izaya, which lead Shizuo offering to dry his shirt for him, which lead Izaya taking his shirt off, which lead to the latter going into the blonde's room in search of a replacement shirt.

And to sum it up, Izaya ended up wearing one of Shizuo's white shirts he often wore under his black vests. It didn't take a genius to know the shirt was rather baggy on Izaya. The ends of the blonde's white shirt reached just above his knees, and the sleeves hung several centimeters past his slender fingers. Izaya left the shirt unbuttoned, revealing his creamy torso and abdomen. The sight left Shizuo blushing a dark shade of red.

Izaya looked _adorable_.

But, he couldn't show any signs of him liking Izaya as anything more than an employee. For one thing, it would cause complications and it would probably make Izaya feel awkward. And when people feel awkward, they usually act awkward.

Then again, as memories of the raven back in high school began to flutter around his head, Shizuo realized he couldn't imagine Izaya feeling or acting awkward at all. The smaller male was usually the one that did things that made others feel awkward.

"Can I put it on? Please? I'm so cold!" Shizuo shook his head, freeing him of his inner ramblings. By now, Izaya had picked up the shirt and was wearing it once more. "Pwease~?"

Izaya gave Shizuo his best puppy-dog look and within a matter of seconds, the blonde gave in. "Fine. You can wear it."

"Yay!" Izaya spun around once. The shirt flew around him and he tripped forward, falling against Shizuo's chest.

It was the first time Shizuo saw Izaya ever stumble. He was never like that when they were in high school together. As much as he hated to admit it, the small raven was the definition of graceful; his movements swift, controlled, and balanced. Even when they use to fight, his actions were as graceful as they were deadly.

Shizuo's hands absentmindedly gripped Izaya's hips and he too stumbled a little. He took a step back, catching the raven that went face first into his torso, and, unforuntately for him, the back of Shizuo's legs hit the arm rest of his couch.

Falling, his back hitting the couch, the blonde yelped in surprise along with Izaya, who fell atop of him, his head of raven hair resting on the other's chest.

Their legs were a jumbled mess. Izaya's arms absentmindedly wrapped themselves around Shizuo's neck, and both were as confused as they were flustered. The blush on Shizuo's face was a dark shade of pink and he could feel his heart beating through his throat. His hands were still resting on Izaya's hips and the nanny's bare chest was pressed up against his clothed one.

Just knowing their skin was separated by his thin shirt and vest made the blonde's warm face skyrocket, blush darkening. Both felt incredulously awkward, and the two laid there in silence. Neither one wanted to make the first move to get off the couch in fear of making everything even more awkward then it already was, but both wanting to in order to rid the awkward feeling that filled the living room.

A few seconds passed and Shizuo caught himself leaning upward into Izaya. He stopped as soon as he noticed and gave himself a mental slap to the face.

What hell did he think he was doing?

He had to get off the couch and put some much needed space between him and his nanny, because for one thing, even if he did have feelings for Izaya, that didn't mean Izaya had feelings for him in return. Shizuo went through this already and besides, Izaya was straight. And if that wasn't enough, the raven also had a _stunning_ girlfriend.

'This is no time to get all sad...' He thought to himself with an incoherent sigh.

"_Hnn..._" When he felt one of Izaya's leg shift in between his legs, accidentally brushing against his crotch, a soft moan slipped from his lips and he slapped a hand over his face.

That was _not_ supposed to happened.

Unfortunately for him, it did.

Izaya's eyes widened immediately at the small moan and, as much as he wanted to stay cool and nonchalant, he ended up blushing and apologizing. "Uh, whoops! S-Sorry!"

He quickly unwrapped his arms from around his boss' neck and stumbled off Shizuo. When the blonde felt Izaya's warmth leave him, he fought the strong urge to pull him back.

'This is so embarrassing!' Shizuo facepalmed internally, thankful it was just the two of them.

"Uncle?"

Shizuo sat up at the speed of light and whipped his head in the direction of that voice. Standing at the door holding each other's hands, Mairu and Kururi looked at their uncle and nanny in confusion, the younger's head tilted to the side.

* * *

"Are Izaya-san and uncle together?" Kururi asked.

Both men blushed as Mairu scoffed loudly. "Uncle would never like him! Right, uncle?"

All three turned to look at Shizuo, who practically metlted and shrunk under their gaze. Mairu raised an eyebrow, Kururi looked hopeful, and Izaya tilted his head curiously.

Shizuo was stuck.

A part of him wanted to confess that yes, he had some romantic feelings towards the raven. But, at the same time, he knew that it wasn't the best idea.

Feelings come and go.

He knew that.

So what if he ended up confessing, only to find somone new the following week? It would be stupid and he didn't want to risk any awkward tension between them afterwards.

But still...

Taking a deep breath, he lied. "O-Of course I'd never like him!"

Kururi's expression quickly turned to one of disappointment and Mairu exclaimed, proudly, "I told you!"

Shizuo started feeling guilty. It usually happened whenever he lied. That, along with the annoying habit he had of rubbing the back of his neck. "So what are you two doing out of school so early? Classes don't end for another hour." He said, looking at the two curiously.

"There was a fire in the cooking room. The fire was put out, but they decided to end school early because of the smoke and stuff." Mairu shrugged and lead her way up the stairs with Kururi trailing behind. As she went up the stairs, she told Shizuo that she and Kururi were going to a friends house and would be leaving soon.

The blonde gave them an 'ok' and before disappearing from Izaya's line of sight, Mairu shot an icy glare in the raven's direction. Leaving him confused as to what he did to anger her this time.

A minute passed and there they were; Shizuo sitting with his legs draped over the couch and Izaya standing next to him in silence. "So..."

"I'll go get your shirt, it should be dry now." Shizuo got off the couch awkwardly. Making his way past Izaya, he slid the glass door that lead to the backyard open and grabbed Izaya's shirt. He had hung it on the small clothes line.

Izaya followed a step behind, smirking. "Why so quiet, ne, Shizu-chan?"

"I could say the same about you, flea." Shizuo said back.

"Wow, I feel all nostalgic whenever you call me that." The raven chuckled.

Looking over his shoulder at Izaya, he caught Izaya shrugging off his white shirt. The loose article of clothing slid off his shoulders and down his arms with ease.

Shizuo was practically _drooling_ at the sight.

"Like what you see? You're such a pervert, Shizu-chan!" Izaya smirked and did his best to stifle an all knowing laugh. Shizuo turned his attention away and, with his eyes falling to the floor, he took the raven's black shirt and not-so gently tossed it at Izaya.

* * *

"I'll see you later, girls."

"Bye, uncle!" Both girls shouted in unison as they made their way down the driveway. As usual, they were holding hands.

From his spot next to Shizuo, Izaya stared at the two girls and couldn't help but be reminded of his childhood. During the short period of time he had been working as a nanny for Shizuo, he had learned that Mairu and Kururi were inseparable. They did everything together.

Literally.

In the morning, he would find either Kururi sleeping in Mairu's bed or Mairu sleeping in Kururi's bed. They would also take showers in the morning together, which Izaya didn't find weird since they were both young and since it was something he and Psyche use to do. After they would clean themselves, they helped each other get ready, then ate breakfast together, and they would go to school together. When they were at home on the weekends, they always played together, they napped together—Izaya wondered what they were like at school since they were in different grades and classes.

Mairu and Kururi did remind him of him and Psyche, despite it all.

Well, when Mairu wasn't being an annoying little brat, that is.

Izaya brought a hand up and waved goodbye. "See you two later!"

Mairu turned around and gave him the finger.

Izaya's hand dropped instantly.

With a small press of a button, the gate into the driveway began to close and Shizuo closed the front door. Izaya followed him into the kitchen, taking a seat across from Shizuo at the kitchen table. Folding his arms and putting his head down, he groaned.

Shizuo raised an eyebrow. "What's with you?"

"I'm bored."

Shizuo chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing."

Izaya sat up and looked at Shizuo expectantly. "Ne, let's go out and do something!"

"Like?"

"Hmm..." Looking around in hopes of finding something to do, his maroon orbs scanned the kitchen and living room. There had to be something to do. In a massive house like this, there was bound to be something amusing to do.

That's when it hit him.

He caught the front page of the newspaper from the corner of his eye and immediately perked up.

"I've got it!"

"What is it?"

"Let's go on a date!"


	10. Carnival

**Title: **Down With Love!  
**Author**_**:**_ Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Rule #1, no matter how cute he is, don't fall in love. Rule #2, no matter what he makes you feel, don't fall in love. Rule #3, no matter what happens, don't fall in love. Rule #4, no matter how much you long for him, don't fall in love. And most importantly, rule #5, don't fall in love!

* * *

Shizuo sputtered. "A d-d-date?"

Izaya nodded.

"Uh... I-I... err..." The blonde was at a loss for words and he averted his eyes from behind his navy shades immediately. 'A date' The thought of being on a date with Izaya made Shizuo's heart flutter merrily from within his broad chest, and his cheeks turned a soft shade of red as thoughts and scenarios of a date with the sly raven soon filled his head. But he couldn't get too ahead of himself. There was always the chance that he heard his nanny wrong, and he was getting all worked up over words he misheard.

Yeah, that had to be it.

He heard Izaya wrong and he was flustered over nothing.

Yeah.

That's it.

He began to relax noticeably. Though it was disappointing, he just wasn't quite ready for a date with Izaya. Feelings come and go like birds in parks and for all Shizuo knew he'd end up waking up the next morning no longer interested in his raven nanny. But there was just something different about Izaya—Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't being pursued, but the person pursuing.

Whatever it was, things felt different and it appealed to the blonde.

Shifting his gaze from the glass dinner table to the raven across from him, he caught a pair of curious maroon orbs staring him down expectantly. Izaya leaned forward, over the glass table between them, mere inches separating their lips, and continued to stare at him intently.

"Well?"

"H-Huh?" He stuttered due to the close proximity.

"How about a date?"

Oh, so he did hear right.

"Well, Shizu-chan?"

What was Shizuo to say?

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't. His cooled cheeks began to burn immediately and his mind began to race in search of a response. So, in order to find that so called 'response,' the young man looked at his options and the consequences that came along with them.

If he said, 'yes' That would lead could lead to something going wrong, which would result in an awkward work atmosphere when around each other. Shizuo could always fire him and avoid that completely, if something were to go wrong. But Izaya was the best nanny so far, and the blonde did not want to go back to hiring people like Mika. Not to mention the raven already had a girlfriend.

And cheating did not go well with Shizuo.

If he said, 'no' That would cause complications in their work relationship, and just like the previous option, would bring an awkward atmosphere to hang between them. By saying declining, he would be dodging any wrongs that would have gone down, but it would hurt Izaya's feelings.

In the end, things did not fall in his favor. Whether Shizuo accepted or not, it would still end up rather badly.

"Please, Shizu-chan?" He watched as Izaya's cheeks inflated cutely.

"But why?" The blonde asked, half wanting to hear Izaya say he had feelings for him, and half not wanting to hear in case it was anything but. Unfortunately for him, though, it was too late to take it back, and he cursed internally as he watched Izaya's cheeks deflate and his mouth open.

"Because, the fare is here!"

Shizuo blinked, "'The fare?'"

* * *

Turning the corner, Shizuo stopped and stared in confusion. He had been feeling a little strange for half an hour now, and it was a wonder as to how he made it out of the house, and all the way to the fair with a skipping Izaya who hummed happily on his right.

According to Izaya, who would not shut his trap the entire walk to the fair, the modest looking carnival came once every year. It had everything a normal carnival would have, but with its own unique twist that matched the whole candy-like theme of the entire park. There were roller coasters, food stands, kiddy rides, and a bunch of carnival games scattered everywhere. Shizuo never liked playing them, though. For one thing, he always found that each game was fixed so that the person playing to pay couldn't win. Well, either that, or he just really, really sucked at them. Either way, he never found himself winning, and he always ended up frustrated to some degree.

The young man looked over to Izaya. Izaya would probably be great at carnival games. The bastard.

Shizuo watched, his amber eyes hidden behind blue shades, as the raven turned to look back at him. A smirk formed upon the raven's deadpan expression, and Izaya reached for Shizuo's right arm, hooking his small ones around it. It caught the blonde off guard and he blushed instantly.

As the nanny lead him towards the end of one of the lines, Shizuo asked, the tone in his voice nervous, "W-What are you doing—? Hey!"

Izaya's lithe arms released Shizuo's larger one, his pale hands sliding down the blonde's shirt covered arm, to take his hand into his own, smaller ones. Giggling rather girlishly, Izaya threaded his frail fingers with Shizuo's.

Shizuo blinked.

Well, that sure wasn't expected.

And judging by the way things were going, he was sure the rest of his day was going to be _full _of surprises.

"W-What are you doing?" If the blonde didn't know any better, he would've thought they were a couple. Just look at them!

"I'm being smart, silly!" Izaya giggled.

"H-How?" Shizuo exclaimed. "Giggling like a school girl is anything _but_ smart!"

"Couples get in for free, Shizu-chan." Izaya said as-a-matter-of-factly. "I'm saving up my money for... something, and I really don't feel like paying 3100 yen on a stupid wristband."

Shizuo sighed. That was a rather smart idea. But, as much as his body was loving the couple-like affection, his mind couldn't handle knowing his attitude wasn't sincere. "We don't need to pretend to be a couple. I could just pay for you, you know. You won't have to pay me back either_—_"

"I don't take hand outs, Shizu-chan." Izaya snapped back, his glare as cold as the tone in his voice.

Shizuo could practically feel the blood in the raven's hand go cold and spread throughout the rest of his slender body.

The blonde was taken aback by it. Did he say something wrong? All he did was offer to pay for him.

Frowning as he turned his head to look away, the both of them stepping forward as the lined move surprisingly fast, Izaya shrugged, dismissing his previous words.

"Just trust me, ok? This'll work. We'll pass as a couple and I won't have to pay you back." He said in a surprisingly cheerful tone.

"I already said that you won't have to—"

"Next!" Both males turned to look at the carnival worker in his colorful ticket booth. The man waved 'hello' and motioned for Shizuo and Izaya to take a step forward and purchase their tickets or wristbands. The young worker looked at their intertwined fingers skeptically, raising an eyebrow. "So, how may I help you?"

Izaya leaned against Shizuo and smiled, "We—"

"Let me guess," The worker interrupted. "You two are a couple?"

"How did you know~?" Izaya chirped sweetly.

"I'll just tell you two straight up that only _couples_ are allowed in for free. We've gotten a lot of guys like you pretending to be a couple try to get in for free, and it's really annoying. So, to save us time, can you two just tell me how many tickets you two want or something?"

"Who says we're not a couple, hmm?" There was a challenging tone in Izaya's voice that made his boss gulp nervously. _Oh_ _boy_.

"C'mon, man. I've been working here for 2 weeks straight. A ton of guys pretend to be couples just so they don't have to pay—"

"What if I can prove that we are a couple?"

Shizuo looked over to Izaya questioningly. "E-Eh?"

"Be my guest." The worker shrugged, his expression just as challenging as Izaya's.

Turning his attention away from the fare worker to the visibly uneasy blonde next to him, Izaya released Shizuo's hand to snake his jacket covered arms around the latter's neck. And, leaning in slowly, Shizuo's face turning redder with each centimeter between them being shattered, Izaya pressed his lips to Shizuo's. The blonde gasped and Izaya took Shizuo's bottom lip in between his, nipping and sucking experimentally. Shizuo's hands absentmindedly worked their way to rest on Izaya's hips and he sucked on the raven's upper lip softly.

As the blonde felt the eyes of strangers lock onto him like missiles targeting their enemy, a light blush tinted his features and a small groan escaped from both his lips and Izaya's. Kissing Izaya could only be described as surreal, and Shizuo hoped the raven was enjoying himself as much as he was. A minute or so passed, and Shizuo's confidence grew incredulously, and he made a move to slip his tongue into the raven's enticing mouth—

"Ok, ok! I get it. You two are a couple, just keep the PDA rated G. Kids are also in there. Now hurry up and get in!"

—only to have Izaya pull away with a sly, satisfied grin.

"Have a nice day.~" He moved his slender arms away and grabbed a flustered Shizuo by his sweaty palm and tugged playfully. "Calm on, Shizu-chan.~"

And with that, Izaya ran in, dragging a flustered Shizuo.

* * *

Shizuo never thought of Izaya as 'immature.'

Well, at times, yes.

When he acted like a child on purpose to annoy him, yes.

But overall, he was naturally nothing close to being 'immature.'

"Nomnomnom, I'm eating a cloud!"

Although, judging by the way Izaya devoured his fluffy pink cotton candy on a stick like it was a 'cloud', Shizuo began to reconsider. As he stared with amused, and slightly bewildered, amber eyes at the raven to his left, he swore Izaya was Psyche in disguise. That smile, glow, laugh and sparkle in his crimson orbs could only be found when he looked at the elder, pinker Orihara. There was just no way that could be the so called 'flea' he met all the way back in high school.

Now that he thought about it, even if they did have the same face, after years of being enemies during high school and knowing Psyche, the so called 'twins' weren't twins in the eyes of the tall blonde. To Shizuo, Izaya had his own face and pair of unique eyes. His hair was parted and styled the same way, but, if one asked Shizuo, he liked it better on Izaya, no offense to Psyche. And overall, they did not look anything alike to the blonde interior designer.

"Hey, do you want some?" Izaya practically shoved the entire wad of pink cotton candy into Shizuo's face, who made a futile attempt to swat it away. After a few hours of rides, and games, the sun had begun to set, painting the sky orange and blue.

"I know you do~!"

"Hey! Stop that!" Using his sugary treat like a rapier, Izaya began to play fight with it, poking the blonde's face as he chuckled. The two went on like that for a few minutes before Izaya gave up and ate the rest of his cotton candy, then offered the small bit near the end to Shizuo. He deserved a taste, after all.

The raven watched his boss take his first bite into the small pink fluff before swallowing, then he muttered. "Shit."

"What?" Izaya tilted his head.

"This stuff is good."

"Whoa there, slow down, you're going to choke!" He watched as Shizuo stuffed the rest of the cotton candy into his mouth like a starving animal. It was rather amusing, really. All this time he had been making jokes about the blonde being as smart as a caveman and seeing him eat like one was funnier than Izaya had ever expected.

Shizuo caught the raven's eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you looking at? I like sweets, okay?"

"My, my, Shizu-chan has a soft side for sweets?" Izaya crossed one leg over the other and leaned his back against the wooden bench. A gentle breeze picked up, blowing his hair out of his face. The same happened to his boss, who closed his eyes to avoid any dirt that had flew up, which left Izaya wide eyed. Shizuo was rather handsome, and that caught the raven off guard. How did he never notice how attractive he truly was? Not that he ever found Shizuo unattractive, but his looks never crossed the young Orihara's mind. Was he blind all these years? For someone as perceptive as him, that said something.

As the wind quickly died down, mocha eyes reappeared from behind surprisingly gentle eyelids, and the taller male blinked, blurred vision sharpening. Both young men locked eyes, their faces growing hot as they turned to look away in flustered embarrassment. For what felt like an eternity, the two of them sat in uncomfortable silence. Izaya opened his mouth to speak, but, foruntately, was interrupted by Shizuo. Awkwardly adjusting his dark shades, the blonde cleared his throat. "A-Anyway, why don't we head back now?"

"Y-Yeah, sure."

* * *

Thought I'd push in some more fluff before I have to start some drama. Lol. Sorry for the mistakes.


End file.
